Crimson Clouds
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Notice:this story has been put on hold both for revision and for lack of muse. However I am NOT abandoning it, more work is needed before it will be ready for public eyes. Very Sorry. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Crimson Clouds_

Summery: Sora and Cloud Strife are in trouble when a familiar and dangerous man resets his sights on Cloud. Their good, but some what shady, friend Reno helps them again but this causes the man to get even more dangerous as he goes after Reno for the death. C/L S/Ri Ro/A onesided Se/C, Runo, De/Zex,

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if you don't know that… you're dumber than I would think possible. deep breath ONWARD!

**_Chapter One_**

A golden haired teen stood gazing at the sky, musing over the clouds, maybe even daydreaming. The open window let in a breeze that caused his naturally gravity defying spikes to sway.

"Cloud! If you keep staring out that window we'll never make it in time!"

Cloud turned away from the window and smiled at his younger brother.

"Relax Sora, they won't care."

Sora was a few years behind Cloud and, like Cloud; he was short for his age. He had spiky cinnamon hair and pretty blue eyes. His were nothing compared to Cloud's though.

Cloud's eyes were a bright, almost glowing, deep blue. He was a girl's dream boy. Too bad for the girls, but Cloud was different, and so was Sora. All their friends knew it, and to their relief, didn't care.

"Cloud, we seriously need to get going." Sora whined.

Cloud sighed.

"Alright. Alright." He dug through his pockets and pulled out his keys. He tossed them to Sora.

"Now go on, I'll be there in a minute."

Sora gave him a concerned look before running off.

Cloud shook his head and turned back to the window. He frowned at what he saw. The clouds where quickly turning dark and he could feel the air temperature drop sharply.

'Looks like it's going to storm.' He thought absently. He reached out and closed the win­dow. He started to turn away then stopped. On sudden impulse he turned back and locked the window. He looked out the closed window and shivered.

'Something's not right.' He thought worriedly. Then with one last look out the window he turned and hurried out of his room to his car.

As Cloud slipped into the driver's seat of his blue car, he felt calmer. Sora was talking adamantly on his cell phone, getting more and more excited. Cloud glanced at him as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward Agrabah Mall. Agrabah was the biggest mall in Radiant Gardens, and the hang-out of the brothers and their friends. When Sora hung up, Cloud looked at him and groaned.

"What?!" Sora demanded.

"What did you agree to and for whom?"

Sora grinned, "That was Roxas!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Roxas? What did he want?"

Roxas was their cousin who lived way across the other side of Radiant Gardens. They didn't have as much contact with each other as they would have liked. Roxas was Sora's age and looked a lot like him, but his hair was a lighter color. So where his eyes. Like the brothers he had his own group of friends.

"Well," Sora said, "He wants to meet us and our friends with him and his friends. Oh, how fun!"

Cloud was quiet a minute then,

"Sora, you do realize that we have to convince the others to go with us? Right?"

Sora shrugged, "No big. They'll come. And if they don't want to, all we have to do is pull the 'Twin Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom' and they'll be more then willing."

Cloud thought for a minute, then grinned,

"Sounds like a plan!"

When they reached the mall they fought their way to the mall's heart. They reached a large fountain and spotted their friends. Their three friends were seated around the lip of the fountain. Axel was a red head who spiked his hair in a backwards direction, he had cat like green eyes and a slightly crazy personality. Demyx was a short haired blonde who loved the guitar. He had a tendency to be over dramatic. Reno was another red head who kept his long hair in a low pony tail. He was calmer then the others to the point of being almost lazy, almost. He had sky blue eyes. Reno loved things flashy, like bombs and explosions, but he wasn't a pyromaniac, that's Axel. Sora plopped down next to Demyx and Cloud sat next to him. Axel moved from where he was sitting, next to Reno, and sat next to Cloud.

"Where have you guys been?!" Demyx whined, "We've been waiting for like an hour!"

Reno snorted, "Try five minutes."

He turned to the brothers, "Don't worry bout it. We were late too. Mostly cause Dumb Demyx here, couldn't decide what ta wear. I swear dat asshole should have been a girl."

Demyx sniffed, "Reno that was mean."

Reno shook his head, "No, dat was fact."

Sora giggled and Cloud just rolled his eyes.

Axel smirked slyly,

"Something's up Blondie, what's going on?"

Axel snaked his arm around Cloud's shoulders as he spoke. Cloud opened his mouth but Sora spoke for him.

"You'll find out with the rest of them Axel. Now quit trying to seduce my brother! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sora pushed Axel's arm off a lightly blushing Cloud.

"I can't help myself! He's so irresistible!" Axel whined.

"Axel." Sora warned.

"Oh fine." He pouted. Cloud shook his head and stood.

"There's something Sora and I want to ask of you three."

Sora stood up to speak his part.

"Cloud and I were hoping you three would go with us to meet our cousin Roxas and his friends." The brothers saw looks of uncertainty on their faces and activated the 'Twin Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom'. There three friends groaned and reluctantly agreed.

Cloud and Sora smiled at each other.

"Yes!"

Roxas locked his door behind him and dashed down his driveway to a red car. He jumped into the backseat and, closing the door, turned to the driver.

"Thanks for picking me up Leon." Leon was a tall brunette with shoulder length hair. He had stormy grey eyes and a scar that ran diagonally across his nose. He wasn't much of a talker and mostly kept to himself.

Leon shrugged, "That's okay because you're paying for gas."

Roxas gaped, "What!"

The teen in the passenger seat burst out laughing.

"He's just kidding Rox, relax."

"Huh? That's not funny Riku!" Roxas yelled.

Riku was Leon's younger brother. He had longish silver hair that fell below his shoul­ders. His eyes were an ocean like color. It was hard to believe the two were even related. Only the matching attitudes gave any hints.

"Actually it is." Riku sneered.

"Hump. Whatever. Yuffie, Zack and Rufus will meet us at the café right?"

Leon nodded not taking his eyes off the road. Riku turned in his seat and opened his mouth to say something to Roxas, but a catchy cell phone ring filled the car before he could speak. Roxas fished through his pockets and pulled out his cell. He flipped it open, put it to his ear and said,

"Hello?

"Oh Sora! How are you? Will they come?

"Hehehe. Works every time, huh? Never works for me.

"What! We look almost exactly alike!

"Oh I can't believe you!

"That's right you better listen to your brother!

"I can't believe you said that! Did he hear you?

"Sora? Sora? Halloo? Oh Cloud!

"Okay sure. You do that.

"Okay. Yep. Bye"

Roxas snapped his phone shut with a giggle and put it away.

"I love how Cloud dishes out his revenge!"

Riku stared at him and Leon shook his head, muttering, "I so don't want to know."

Riku turned back mouthing, 'Okay,'

Roxas looked from Riku to Leon and back again.

"What? Sora was making fun of Cloud and me. And you don't want to get on Cloud's bad side, however temporary. That's what I've heard anyway."

"We'll keep that in mind." Riku said.

When they pulled into the parking lot of Port Royal, a burger house and hang-out of Roxas and friends, Leon killed the engine and they climbed out of the car. Roxas gen­tly closed the door; Leon got pissed when you slammed the door on his car. Riku how­ever slammed away. Leon walked calmly over to Riku and whacked him on the head.

"Hey!" Riku cried.

"Don't slam my door." Leon said dangerously. Roxas began snickering but instead started coughing at Riku's glare. Roxas was saved by the arrival of their two friends in a black car. A tallish teen with raven dark hair flared back in spikes climbed out of the driver's side.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing all the driving, Zach?" Riku teased.

Zach nodded, "Yeah, but I value my life more. Besides sometimes Rufus drives. So why don't you do me a favor and drive Yuffie sometime?"

Leon snorted, "Not in my car or on your life."

"You guys are so mean!" A new voice pouted.

"No were not, Yuffie." Roxas said, "It's a proven fact that you can't dive."

Yuffie had short black hair and a huge love of all things ninja. She was an extremely hy­peractive girl who seemed to never run out of steam.

"That is so not true!"

"That is so true!" Riku disagreed.

"I think you guys like to argue a little too much." A strawberry blond with ice blue eyes watched the exchange with not much amusement.

"Yeah!? Well you need to lighten up, Rufus." Yuffie said.

Rufus just snorted.

Leon rolled his eyes,

"Are we going in or not?"

"Yah! Fooood!!!!" Yuffie cheered and forgetting their argument, raced into the building.

"Oh and by the way." Riku said as he held the door open.

"Roxas is paying."

"What!?"

"Kidding! Relax."

Leon sighed,

"What are you? Five or Fifteen?"

"I'm thinking five." Rufus said with a smirk.

"You think your funny, don't you? Well, you're just an out of work comedian." Riku frowned.

Rufus shrugged,

"I was just being serious."

Rufus was the type of person who came off cold, hatful, and uncaring about anyone. And, to a certain degree he was. For Rufus Shinra it was both beaten into him by his father and it was a slight defensive mechanism. Rufus didn't want to care about anybody because he saw it as a weakness and a possibility of getting hurt. His mother was dead and he hated his father with a passion. His father was the President of the Shinra Electric Company, the most powerful company in Radiant Gardens and the surrounding areas. Shinra was more than as electric company, it was using its political power in attempts to control the people. Rufus was not proud, but because he was his father's only son, he was expected to be perfect and become vice-president, eventually replacing his father. Rufus was highly intelligent; he found out that his father had hired the men who had killed his mother when he was 6. Now, 12 years later, he had a few friends and many enemies. The old man, as Rufus called him, had raised him to look at people below him and treat them like garbage. So, Rufus did, until he met Roxas. Roxas had, for some reason, befriended him and slowly he got to know Roxas' friends as well. Rufus was single and planned to stay that way.

They gathered at their usual table and a brown haired, maroon eyed waitress fol­lowed them over.

"Hi, guys." She said with a smile.

Roxas sat down and returned the smile.

"Hi, Marlene."

"So, what will it be? The usual?"

They looked at each other and all nodded.

"Marlene!"

A shaggy brown haired, blue eyed boy had stuck his head out of the window where the plates were put to be picked up. Marlene turned,

"Yes, Denzel?"

Denzel was the assistant cook and Marlene's boyfriend.

"Got more plates for you."

"Coming!"

She turned back and smiled again,

"I'll place the order. Be right back!"

She left and they returned to the task at hand.

"So are we meeting these relatives of yours, Roxas?"

Rufus asked, leaning back and flicking a stubborn bang out of his eyes.

Roxas nodded,

"Actually, I got at call from Sora on the way here. They want us to meet them at Agrabah Mall."

Zack frowned slightly,

"They?"

"Yeah. Sora, Cloud and their friends." Roxas said.

"How many friends?"

Roxas shrugged,

"He didn't say."

Riku shook his head vigorously,

"Wait! Did you say Agrabah Mall? That place is huge! How are we going to find them?"

Roxas paused and thought for a minute,

"He said to meet them at the big fountain at its heart. I think he said it was their meeting place."

Yuffie squealed,

"Agrabah is awesome! That place has anything you could possibly want!"

"Do they sell duct tape?" Rufus said with a smirk.

Leon rolled his eyes as Yuffie looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Rufus waved his hand absently,

"Oh, no reason." He said, sill smirking.

Yuffie shrugged, "Alright."

Riku was going to say something when he noticed 2 new figures enter the burger house. He nudged Leon and Roxas and pointed towards them. The others also looked. Although they had not been in the place before they look relaxed. Well, one looked at ease the other one just looked hyper. They hyper one had cropped blond hair and was enthusiastically leading the other one.

"I'm telling you, this place is the best burger joint around. And you, my friend, could use a few burgers."

The blonde's friend was a red head whose hair was loosely pulled into a long, low ponytail. The hair on his head was rebellious, spiking all over the place with 2 locks falling down to frame a face with sky blue eyes. He also had a pair of sunglasses on his head, partly covered by his hair. As they approached the counter, Denzel came out to greet them. He looked at the red head with surprise.

"Reno? What are you doing here?"

The red head, Reno, looked at Denzel with a cross between a smirk and an actual smile.

"What? Do ya not want me here?" Reno managed to some hurt in his voice.

Denzel rolled his eyes,

"Damn Reno, you know me better then that. Of course I don't want you to go. Now who's your friend?"

Reno glanced at the blond.

"Oh, dis is just Demyx."

The blond pouted,

"'Just Demyx.'! I am 'the' Demyx. I am Reno's best friend!" Demyx slung his arm around Reno's shoulders and gave a huge grin.

Reno rolled his eyes and shrugged Demyx off him.

"Oh, get over ya self. Cloud's my best friend, rememba? Besides I've only known ya for a couple weeks, and dat's bad enough."

Despite what Reno had said the stupid grin never left Demyx's face.

Roxas frowned slightly,

"Did he just say 'Cloud'?" he muttered to himself.

Reno frowned suddenly and reached a hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out a cell phone, flipped it open and said,

"Yea?"

He listened, frowning harder.

"Axel, shut the hell up and tell me what ya called fer!"

Reno's jaw dropped,

"Why da hell didn't ya say so?"

"Whatever. I'm on my way."

He snapped the phone shut and turned stiffly to Demyx.

"Come on. We have ta go."

Demyx looked at the burgers on the counter and pouted,

"Now?"

"Yes. Now ya come with me now or ya walk back." He snapped coldly.

"Alright." Said Demyx sadly.

Reno turned to Denzel and smiled apologetically,

"I'm sorry, but we really have ta go."

Denzel nodded,

"That's alright. I understand." He noticed Demyx staring longingly at the burgers and pulled out a small paper bag from under the counter. He placed the burgers in it and handed it to Demyx.

"Here. Eat them on the way. And make sure Reno eats his, he's too thin."

Demyx stared at him like he was his savior.

"I love you! Free burgers and someone who agrees with me!"

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Oh, come on lover boy. What would Zexion say?"

Demyx grinned, "He knows he's my only."

Reno glanced at his watch and hurriedly pulled Demyx toward the door.

"Thanks again Denzel!" Then they were gone. Denzel remained staring after them with a concerned look on his face. Finally he turned and returned to the kitchen.

Leon shook his head slowly,

"That was… strange."

Roxas thought for a minute,

"I wonder if he was talking about my cousin, Cloud?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" Zack offered.

Roxas shook his head as if to clear it,

"Yeah, probably. Anyway Sora and Cloud said to meet them at the mall at 5:00 p.m. so we need to meet sometime before then."

"Why don't we just meet at 4:00 p.m.?" Leon said.

"Sounds good to me." Riku said with a shrug.

"4:00 it is." Rufus stated.

They finished their food with light banter and finally got up to leave in their separate rides.

As Rufus pulled out of Port Royal, his thoughts suddenly turned to the red head with the sky blue eyes that had showed up suddenly. Rufus scowled and berated himself for thinking about a person he didn't even know when he had plenty of paper work to complete when he got to Shinra. Rufus thrust the thought of the sky eyed teen forcibly out of his mind.

Cloud noticed, as he pulled into his driveway, that Reno's red and black car was parked just outside.

"That's weird. What's Reno doing here?" Sora asked.

Cloud shook his head, spikes swaying,

"I have no idea."

They got out and made their way up to the house. Cloud didn't bother taking out his key, he know the door would be unlocked. Reno was the only one of his friends who had a key. Sure enough when he got to the door and tried the knob the door swung open freely. Cloud entered and, taking off his coat, called out.

"Reno?"

Hearing his name the red head wandered in with an unreadable look on his face. Cloud frowned and looked at him in confusion,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that burger place with Demyx."

Reno frowned,

"I did but I got a call from Axel. I got bad news."

"What is it?" Sora asked worriedly.

Reno sighed, "There ain't any easy way ta say dis so I'm jus gonna say it. Axel saw Sephiroth."

Cloud stared at him, "Is this one of your sick jokes?"

Reno could only shake his head.

Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again his eyes were slightly shinier then usual.

"Tell me." Cloud demanded. Reno hesitated, causing Cloud to glare at him.

Reno sighed,

"I told Axel, after I'd gotten ta know him, if in he'd keep a look out fer a long sliver haired man with blue-green eyes. I told him dat if in he saw a man like dat ta find a way ta get his name. If it was Sephiroth, he was ta call me first thing. So when Axel called I went ta where Axel saw him and scoped the place. Cloud, man, I'm sorry, but I saw him. It was him, no doubt."

It was clear Cloud was struggling to stay calm.

"Reno." He said, "Why did you have Axel do this?"

Reno shrugged,

"Well, seemed ta me dat Axel's da type a person ta go ta a lot a different places. I figured dat if someone'd see him, Axel would be first."

Cloud burst,

"What the Hell made you do that and not even tell me or Sora or somebody! What the Hell were you thinking!"

Reno's eyes widened,

"I jus. I thought."

"You thought! I don't think you thought at all or you would have realized the attention you were attracting. Damn it Reno! Can't you do anything right?"

Reno's eyes narrowed in hurt rage.

"You know what Cloud! Fuck you! I'm fucking sorry for thinking about keeping an eye out for the person who ruined your fucking life! I'm sorry for fucking caring! And I'm sorry for being such a fucking fuck up!" Reno spun and stormed out of the room.

"Reno!" Sora called, concerned.

The slam of the front door was all that answered. Then there was the scream of tires as a car sped from the house.

Sora turned on Cloud, angry now.

"Damn Cloud! How could you do that to him! You know how sensitive he is about being a screw up!"

Cloud looked dazed,

"I,I."

Sora shook his head, exasperated.

"I give up! I'm always the one who has to go find Reno before he hurts himself in that depression of his, bring him here and then somehow get you out of your sulk in your room so you guys can fix it. And you know what else? I'm sick of not even getting a thank you from you. I always get one from Reno, one way or another, although he also has trouble doing it, just because it comes hard for him. You're on your own this time. Deal with Reno. Then we'll work together to deal with Sephiroth."

Sora turned and stormed to his room. Minutes later Cloud could hear Sora's music booming. Cloud sighed. Sora was right of course. Reno was in danger now, both from himself and from Sephiroth. Reno became dark when he was depressed. The most common thing he would do would be to go to a bar, get drunk, then proceed to go find a group of thugs to irritate until they beat the crap out of him. Normally he would be able to protect himself, since he never went anywhere with out his weapon. But at a time like this he would not use it and Cloud knew that Sephiroth could be after Reno. Because if Sephiroth saw him it was all over. He would try to beat it out of Reno, although Reno would never give in because Sephiroth had tried it before. When that doesn't work he might just kill Reno. Cloud sighed again and started toward the door, grabbing his coat, shrugging it on, and pocketing his keys. He didn't know where to begin.

Reno tore out of their drive way, tears blurring his vision. Tears of hurt and rage. He blinked to clear them and tried to ignore the voices bouncing around in his head.

'_Can't you do anything right!'_

'_You're the biggest fuck up I've ever met!'_

'_Hey! If it isn't the screw up from the Slums!'_

Reno shook his head hard.

"Shut up!"

'_Fuck up!'_

'_Screw up!'_

'_Don't listen to them!'_

The last voice was calm and gentile, unlike the other hard and cruel voices.

±¤§¥ _Flash_ ±¤§¥

"_Don't listen to them!" A young raven haired, green eyed teen held the younger red headed boy. The boy was crying silently as the teen attempted to calm him._

"_Don't listen ta anythin they say. Der all lies. Yer not a screw up or a failure. Yer da best thin dat has ever happened ta me."_

_The sky eyed boy sniffed and looked up searchingly into the other's green eyes._

"_R, Really?"_

_The other smiled,_

"_I wouldn't be sayin it if in it wasn't true, Ren."_

_Ren sighed and snuggled closer to the other._

"_Thanks, Kiron." _

_Kiron smiled sadly and rested his chin on Ren's head._

±¤§¥ _Flash_ ±¤§¥

The loud honking of a truck jerked Reno back to the real world. He yanked hard on the wheel, swerving back into the right lane. Reno sighed and rubbed his eyes blearily. He noticed that he was close to Seventh Heaven, his favorite bar, and decided to stop. He knew the owner and was on pretty good terms with her. Pulling over out front of the bar he climber out of his car and leaned against it for a minute to calm himself. Finally he pushed himself off and entered the bar. It was fairly empty and only one person was behind the counter. A long black haired woman with large brown eyes was cleaning glasses.

"Hi, Tifa." Reno said as he sat at a stool.

Tifa beamed at him,

"Hey, Reno. What's up?"  
Reno shrugged,

"The usual."

She nodded and plopped down a glass,

"What'll you have?"

"Scotch."

She stared at him, waiting.

"Straight." He clarified.

She frowned slightly but reached down and pulled out a dark bottle. She filled the glass with a golden liquid and set the bottle down besides the glass.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Reno nodded and she moved off to give him his space. He picked up the glass and stared at it, musing, before downing half the contents. Then a calm, controlled voice spoke from his right.

"This seat taken?"

Reno looked up and met ice blue eyes. The owner of the eyes was a beautiful strawberry blond with his hair meticulously arranged, except for a bang that fell in his face. Reno shook his head and waved his hand. The teen sat.

Rufus was on his way back from Shinra when something caught his eye. He slowed and to his surprise noticed the redhead from Port Royal. Even at word he had not forgotten the redhead. The teen was leaning against his red and black car, head tipped back. Then he straightened and entered the bar. 'Seventh Heaven', Rufus thought. On impulse he drove in and parked behind the car. He locked his own car and headed in. Unsurprisingly the bar was empty besides the redhead. Rufus shook his head, wondering what he was doing, and approached the teen. He watched the redhead slam half of what ever was in his glass.

"This seat taken?" Rufus found himself asking.

The teen looked up surprise momentarily widening beautiful sky blue eyes. Then the teen shook his head and waved a hand. Rufus sat.

"I'm Rufus."

"Reno. Ya want somethin ta drink?"

Rufus shrugged,

"Why not?"

Reno nodded and raised his hand,

"Tifa!"

The women looked up from what she was doing and come over. She looked at Rufus with mild interest.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Straight vodka."

She poured and handed him the glass. He took it and drank a gulp. As he set the glass down he noticed Reno watching him. He quirked an eyebrow in question.

Reno smiled slightly,

"No offence, but I jus can't see how ya can drink dat stuff plain."

A flicker of a smile crossed his face,

"You get more of an effect straight up. Takes less time."

Reno shook his head,

"Amen to that!"

He finished the rest of his glass and filled another.

"So" He asked, "Why ya here?"

Rufus shrugged,

"I just got out of work."

"Ah, relaxation time."

Rufus nodded,

"Basically. How about you?"

Reno sighed,

"Got inta a fight with a friend."

Rufus cocked his head,

"Good friend?"

Reno nodded,

"Best friend."

Rufus sipped from his glass,

"Did you blow up on them or them on you?"

Reno sighed again,

"Him on me. I was jus lookin out fer him. Thought he would appreciate it. Guess not."

Before Rufus could comment a phone rang. Reno stared sullenly into his drink, not moving. It rang again and he started.

"That's me." He mumbled. He pulled out his phone, opened it and looked at the screen. He hesitated then reluctantly pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"What da ya want?" He snapped, turning away from Rufus.

"Oh?"

"I'm not disagreein."

Reno sighed,

"Alright. Yeah, I'll meet ya there."

"Yes, I will."

"Yeah, bye."

Reno sighed again and, pinching the bridge of his nose, snapped his phone shut. He turned back to Rufus and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Rufus, but I gotta go."

Rufus nodded,

"Yes, me too."

They both stood and dropped some bills on the counter. Then they walked out together where the cars were parked behind each other. Reno looked at the emerald car parked behind his black and red one and looked at Rufus.

"Dat ya car?"

Rufus nodded.

Reno frowned slightly, wondering what the color reminded him of.

"I like it." He finally said.

Rufus smiled,

"Thanks. Well, it was nice meeting you, Reno."

Reno nodded and returned the smile.

"Likewise. Maybe I'll see ya here again some time."

Rufus nodded,

"Maybe."

A low and really deep voice spoke from behind Reno.

"Reno. Fancy seeing you here."

Reno spun, then stumbled back, away from the man that loomed before them. Extremely long silver hair, eerie blue-green eyes and a cool, refined attitude summed up the man.

"Sephiroth!" Reno gasped.

The man smiled, reveling perfect white teeth.

"I have not seen you since our last pleasant meeting."

Reno growled slightly. Warning the man. Sephiroth ignored it and looked at Rufus with interest.

"Oh. Who's your friend?"

Rufus's eyes narrowed and he moved to speak but Reno interrupted him.

"That's none of your damn business!"

Rufus easily detected anger in Reno's voice, that was obvious. But there was something else too, hidden behind the anger. Wait, was it… fear?

"What do ya want, Sephiroth?" Reno snarled.

The man looked at him calmly, dangerously.

"You know what I want." Sephiroth approached, menacingly. Reno backed away, pushing Rufus back with one hand as well. His other hand was under his jacket.

"Tell me where he is!" The man demanded.

"Never!" Reno growled.

The man lunged and Reno whipped out a slender sliver rod. His index finger clicked a dial and blue sparks shimmered at the opposite end of the rod he held. Sephiroth checked up and smirked at him.

"Smart boy. I always know you were not as stupid as you acted. I'll be seeing you soon, _Reno_." The man spoke an emphasis on his name for reasons only Reno and the man knew. The man turned and strolled away, sliver hair flowing. Reno relaxed only when the man was lost from view.

"What the?" Rufus asked

Reno sighed tiredly,

"Long story. He's after my friend."

"The one you fought with?"

Reno looked at him in surprise,  
"How'd ya know?"

Rufus shrugged,

"Lucky guess.

Reno sighed again.

"Anyway, ya'd better get goin. If ya see him again don't give him your name. Call me afterward." Reno pulled a pad and pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on it. He ripped it off and handed it to Rufus.

"Dat's my cell number. Catch ya later."

"Wait! One more question?"

Reno paused with the car door open.

"Sure."

"What was that thing you had."

"It's called an electro-magnetic rod. I call my mag-rod. I don't much like guns unless I have nothing else. Part of dat story I was telling ya about." Then he ducked into his car and pulled out.

Rufus looked down at the paper in his hand. It read, 'Reno Tabasic. 767-1414. Give me a call anytime.'

He smiled,

"This, Reno, seems fun." Feeling surprisingly content he left the bar lot and headed home.

Reno pulled in behind Cloud's car and trudged up to the door. He opened it and stepped into the living room. He shrugged off his jacket, leaving the mag-rod in plain view at his waist. He went into the kitchen and as he opened the brother's refrigerator he heard someone come down the stairs. Reno took his drink and went back into the living room where Cloud stood awkwardly at the stairway. Reno flopped on the couch and looked impassively at him.

"Well?" Reno said.

Cloud sighed and came to sit by Reno.

"Reno, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean what I said. I was just shocked. I'm really sorry."

Reno was quiet for a moment, finally he sighed.

"Alright. I should make ya beg more but ya need my help so I'll let ya off easy dis time."

Cloud sighed in relief and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you!"

Reno gently pushed him away, oddly uncomfortable.

"Cloud? Could ya go in get Sora? I got more info."

Cloud nodded and got up to yell up the stairs.

"Sora! Reno has more news!"

Reno rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself,

"Well I coulda don dat." Cloud didn't hear him or ignored him. A few minutes later Sora came down and looked at them suspiciously.

"You two make up?"

Cloud and Reno nodded. Sora sat across from them and sighed,

"Alright Reno, what have you got?"

Reno nodded,

"Well I went ta Seventh Heaven and was sittin at da bar when dis guy, Rufus, came over and sat with me. We talked fer awhile then Cloud called so I went ta leave an Rufus left with me. When we got outside Sephiroth showed up. He's a lookin fer ya Cloud. He was goin ta do somethin when I showed him my mag-rod. Then he backed off. I told Rufus to watch out fer him in case he came after him for bein with me."

Sora sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"So he's threatened Reno already and he's obviously after Cloud. So, what do we do?"

Reno rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"I don't know but I'm seriously startin ta think dat da only way ta get rid of dis guy is ta kill him."

Cloud looked at him sharply,

"We can't kill him!

Reno snorted,

"Ya can't tell me ya haven't thought about killin da guy. Somehow."

Cloud rolled his eyes,

"Of course I have, but we can't actually kill him. It's wrong."

Reno shook his head in controlled anger,

"Yer pretty dense ya know dat. It's either you or him. Ya don't kill him he's gonna, eventually, kill ya. He's gonna have his way with ya, den kill ya or jus outright kill ya or have his way with ya when ever he wants. And as fer killin him bein wrong, did ya forget dat da fucker tried and almost did kill me!"

Cloud seemed at loss for words so Sora spoke instead.

"Well, let's just sleep on it tonight. See if we can't come up with an alternative." Sora said.

Cloud nodded and Reno just shrugged. Sora then got up and headed into the kitchen for something to eat. They sat in silence, listening to Sora's tinkering around. Finally Reno spoke,

"Cloud? Do ya mind if in I stay da night?"

Cloud smiled,

"Reno, I'd mind if you didn't. In fact I would like it you'd stay for a couple of days."

Reno nodded,

"Sounds good to me."

_±¤§¥ Dream ±¤§¥_

_The redheaded boy ran a fast as he could down the streets, taking alleys and dodging the occasional person. He turned a sharp corner and ran smack into a wall of a human being. He fell back and hit the ground hard on his butt. The man looked down at the boy with a smirk. He reached down and grabbed the boy by a fistful of his vibrant hair and lifted him into the air._

"_Let da boy be." A cold voice warned._

_The man turned and faced the raven haired, green eyed teen. The teen held a gun with ease that suggested he know how to use it and would. To prove it the teen clicked the safety off. The man whipped out a knife and flashed it toward the boy's throat when the teen fired. The boy hit the ground and rolled away so the man wouldn't crush him under his weight. The teen was there and hugging him instantly. _

"_Ren! Are ya alright?"_

_Ren hugged him back tightly,_

"_Now I am."_

_Kiron sighed,_

"_Ya scared da crap outta me!"_

_Ren pouted slightly,_

"_I know. I'm sorry. Still best friends right?"_

_Kiron smiled, it was tired and sad._

"_Always and forever. No matta what."_

_He stood, pulling the slightly younger boy with him._

"_Come on lets get on home."_

_Suddenly Ren gasped, as if remembering something._

"_We can't!"_

_Kiron frowned,_

"_Ren? What are ya talkin about? Why can't we?"_

"_It's Kiari!" He cried._

_Kiron paled,_

"_What! What about Kiari?"_

_Tears welled in Ren's sky blue eyes but he didn't answer. Kiron grabbed Ren by his shoulders and shook him, emerald green eyes distressed._

"_Ren! Tell me!"_

_±¤§¤ Dream ±¤§¥_

"She's dead!" Reno yelped as he bolted upright in bed. He looked around wildly before forcing himself to calm down. He was alone in Cloud's spare bedroom, no raven haired teen, no giant men. Nothing but him and his memories. There was a light knock and the door slowly creaked open. Cloud stuck his head in and looked at Reno with concern.

"You okay?"

Reno nodded. Cloud entered and softly closed the door behind him.

"Another dream?" He asked as he walked over and sat at the end of Reno's bed. Reno nodded again.

"You want to talk about it?"

He hesitated, causing Cloud to softly put in,

"You don't have to, you know."

Reno had already told him a little about Kiron, but only Kiron.

He sighed and said,

"Maybe some other time?"

Cloud nodded and rose,

"Of coarse. Just let me know."

As Cloud reached the door and was pulling it open Reno stopped him.

"Thanks. Cloud."

Cloud nodded, he didn't have to ask.

"Anytime. You are my best friend."

Then with a click he was alone again. Reno sighed and rubbed his eyes. He reached over at the bedside table and picked up a plain green glass vial. He unscrewed the top and drank half the bitter contents. Reno screwed the cap back on and returned it to the table. He fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He finally dropped into a, for once dreamless, sleep.

Cloud closed the door behind him softly, then headed down the hall. Sora stood in the doorway of his own room, looking sleepy but aware.

"Reno okay?" He asked.

Cloud nodded,

"It was another dream.'

Sora sighed,

"More like nightmare probably. Did he tell you anything?"

Cloud shook his head. Sora yawned and said,

"Well, back to bed then."

"Is it too late to call Roxas do you think?" Cloud asked.

Sora stared at him,

"It's 3:00 in the morning, Cloud. Of coarse it's too late."

Cloud glared slightly.

Sora rolled his eyes,

"What do you want to call him for anyway?"

Cloud shrugged,

"I'm not sure if the get together tomorrow is a good idea."

Sora sighed,

"Cloud, you can't let him rule you life. Besides he won't any advances with people around, and remember that we have Reno. You know that he never goes anywhere with out his mag-rod."

Cloud nodded doubtfully,

"Alright."

Sora hugged his brother,

"It'll be fine. We'll figure this out and get through it."

Cloud hugged him back and sighed,

"Okay."

Sora released him and before returning to his room said,

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too Sora."

Leon backed out of Roxas' driveway and headed toward home. The sun was just setting and causing him to put on a pair of sunglasses.

"So." Riku said, "What do you think of the meeting tomorrow?"

Leon shrugged,

"What's there to think?"

"Work with me here! Do you think it will be boring and dull or interesting and fun?"

"Depends on the people."

" 'Depends on the people'" Riku mimicked, "Man you're not going to make new friends that way."

"Good thing I don't care then."

Riku rolled his eyes,

"Well you're not taking me down with you just because you're Mister Antisocial."

"I am not antisocial!" Leon protested.

Riku snorted,

"If you looked up antisocial in the dictionary your name and picture would be beside the word."

"That's old."

He shrugged,

"You asked for it." He pulled out a small pocket notebook. On its cover were the words: 'Riku's Dictionary of Proving Points'. Riku flipped a few pages until he found what he was looking for.

"See. Right there." He held the book up for Leon to see. In big bold letters the word antisocial was printed. To the right of the word there was a pasted on picture of Leon. Under it was his name. Leon shook his head slowly,

"You are a strange person."

Riku nodded and pocketed his book,

"Yep."

Leon's phone rang and he swiftly pulled over to answer it. He pulled it out and said a greeting.

"I can't take it any more!" Zack's frustrated voice came over the phone.

Leon frowned, "What?"

"I just got off work! All I want to do is go home, eat and pass out. Is that really that much to ask for!? Is it!"

"Whoa, Zack. Slow down. Now what's going on?"

"Yuffie, that's what! She wants to go to this damn party and can't get a ride. So what does she do? She calls me, begging, every freaking 5 minutes!"

"And this as to do with me, How?" Leon asked.

"I'm begging you. Please take her to her party. I'm wiped out. I'll give you the gas money even. Please!"

"Oh, no. That's not even worth it. I need more than that."

"Oh, fine! I'll owe you!"

Leon considered for a minute.

"Okay, but we'll need written and signed 'I owe you' s. Big ones."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait… 'we'?"

"Yep. Riku's in the car with me so he'll have to put up too."  
Oh, no! I hate owing him. He holds it over your head for ages!"

"Do you want us to take her or not?"

There was a defeated sigh,

"Oh, fine. I'll have them ready next time we meet."

"Alright. Do we go to her house to pick her up?"

"Yes."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

Leon hung up and turned to Riku who stared at him in question.

"Well, we have to go drive Yuffie."

Riku snorted,

"What happened to the whole 'not in my car or on your life' oath?"

Leon smirked,

"That was before both of us were promised extra large 'I owe you' s."

Riku grinned,

"Oh, yeah."

"Let's get this over with."

A couple minutes later Leon pulled into Yuffie's driveway. The hyperactive girl appeared in his car and he backed out.

"Where to?"

She rapped out directions and then sat back, taking up the whole back seat. She was quite for a minute before bursting into song. The brothers cringed. It was something they had never heard of and was in no way English. Riku plugged his ears and Leon gritted his teeth. Two minutes later he could not take any more.

"Damn it Yuffie! Shut the hell up!" Leon burst.

"Why?" She asked with a grin.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why?"

"Because if you do not shut up this minute I will throw you out of my car."

"…Why?"

Leon groaned,

"Think of the 'I owe you' s, think of the 'I owe you' s." he chanted.

Riku snickered causing Yuffie to turn her attentions to him.

"Riku." She sang.

He froze,

"What?"

"You like my singing, don't you?"

He snorted,

"Hell no!"

Yuffie sniffed,

"You, you don't like it?"

"No."

She gasped and began to cry. Leon glared at Riku.

"Now look what you did!"

She bawled louder when Riku tried to speak. Leon stepped on the gas and turned a corner sharply. He recklessly pulled up outside a brightly lit house.

"Okay! Yuffie were here!"

Almost immediately she stopped crying.

"Yay!" She squealed. She raced out of the car leaving Leon to yell after her.

"Call me only if you can't get a ride!"

She gave no indication that she heard him. He shrugged and continued down the road,

"Whatever. Now we can go home."

Riku sighed,

"Finally. Wait, we have to be at Port Royal at 4:00 right?"

Leon nodded,

"Yes."

"Can't wait."

Clouded sky blue eyes slid half open. Reno loosed a huge, jaw breaking yawn and stretched, back arching. He collapsed back and stared at the ceiling. He heard a short scream from what sounded like Sora and laughing from Cloud. Reno sighed. Family. That was something he never really had. His mother had been an alcoholic and he had never known his father. He didn't even know his father's name.

'Oh, well.' He thought, 'That's in the past now. Get over it Reno. You're fucking 18. It's been 8 years since you've lost someone. Keep it that way.'

Reno turned his thoughts over toward Cloud's problem. Sephiroth was a danger and must be eliminated, in whatever way necessary. Cloud can't blame him for thinking death is the only way to get rid of Sephiroth. The man had used Cloud, beaten Reno almost to death and was now, again, stalking Cloud.

Reno snorted as he kicked off the sheets and stood up. How could Cloud not think killing him is the only option? The man's psychotic.

He grabbed his clothes from yesterday off a chair and pulled them on. He was going to have to stop off at his apartment to pick up some more clothes and such. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one, put it in his mouth and pulled his lighter out of the pack. He lit it and took a drag, putting the lighter away. He didn't have a brush so he just used a hair tie and pulled it back into his fashionable ponytail. He grabbed his sunglasses off the bed side table, put them on his head and pocketed the green vile. He started toward the door then stopped. Sora would get mad at him if he didn't at least make an effort at making the bed. He saw no reason to, he was just going to sleep in it again tonight anyway, but if it bothered Sora that much. He turned back and pulled the covers of the bed up and tried to make it look as neat as he could. He stepped back and paused to view his work. That was a neat as a slum bred guy was going to get. Reno shrugged and headed back to the door. He opened it and came face to face with Cloud. Cloud looked surprised for a minute before smiling.

"I was just about to get you up."

Reno smirked,

"Oh! Thank Gaia I was already up!" He cried in fake horror.

Cloud rolled his eyes and said,

"I thought Demyx was the drama queen?"

"He still is." Reno said. He blew smoke into Cloud's face, knowing he hated it when he did that. Cloud frowned and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Do you mind?"

"Do I ever?" Reno threw back as he past Cloud and headed toward the kitchen. Cloud followed. Sora was the one cooking as they entered. The brunette turned and glared at Reno.

"What did I tell you about smoking in the kitchen?"

Reno paused, pretending to think hard.

"Ta not do it?"

Sora smiled,

"Good boy. Now, are you going to eat this time?"

Reno sighed,

"Sora, ya know I don't eat in da mornin."

Sora shrugged and turned back to the pancakes.

"Well I had to give it a try."

Reno snubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and tossed it into the ashtray Cloud had pulled out for him. Then he sat beside Cloud at the table as they began to eat. He stared at the ceiling and suddenly thought of something. He'd had another dream last night, only this time he couldn't remember anything about it. He filed that thought away for later and stood up. It was already 11:00 and he had to get to his apartment then stop at a store.

"Well, I'm gonna get goin. I need ta stop at da apartment den da store. Ya guys need anythin?"

The brothers looked at each other, then shrugged. Cloud shook his head.

"No. I think were good."

Sora nodded,

"Just don't forget that we have to meet Roxas and his friends at Agrabah at 5:00."

Reno nodded,

"Will do."

Sora frowned suddenly,

"Oh, I almost forgot! Have you thought about anything else on how to deal with Sephiroth?"

Reno shook his head,

"No. I'm still set on da whole killin 'im."

Cloud sighed but Sora nodded.

"Okay then. We'll talk later tonight."

Reno nodded and turned to leave, but Cloud stopped him.

"Want me to go with you? Just in case?"

Reno turned back and shook his,

"No. Stay with Sora. Ya shouldn't be seen with me anymore den necessary. I'll meet ya's at da mall, jus call me if anythin comes up."

Cloud nodded reluctantly,

"Okay. Just, please be careful. You never know when he'll show up."

Reno nodded,

"Same to ya. He's got more reason ta be after ya."

Sora tsked,

"Not really, he wants you dead, Reno. Ever since you escaped him last time."

Reno shrugged,

"Maybe. If so dats all da more reason fer him ta catch me alone rather den with Cloud or you."

Sora just shrugged,

"If you say so. So we'll see you later?"

Reno nodded,

"Yep. 5:00. I'll probably stop at Seventh Heaven fer a bit."

Cloud nodded,

"Just don't get drunk okay?"

Reno rolled his eyes and snorted,

"Okay mum."

Cloud grinned and shook his head as Reno turned and left the kitchen. They returned to eating and after a few minutes they heard his car start and pull out. Much calmer then last time. The brothers looked at each other and smiled. For once it seemed things might be okay.

Reno fiddled with the dial of the radio, impatiently looking for his station. When he found it he cranked up the volume. Hard rock blared out of the speakers of the car. Reno's head bobbed and swayed to the music. Despite the fact his body was in tune to the music, his mind was not. He was thinking of Sephiroth. Aside from the encounter with the man yesterday, his last meeting with Sephiroth had been anything but pleasant. As a matter of fact it had been down right painful. Reno forced himself away from dwelling on the mental wound that the encounter had plagued him with. Then he suddenly thought of something, something important. He swiftly turned down the music and pulled out his cell. He went through his phonebook and stopped at the name Axel. Reno clicked a button and a phone number flashed on the screen. He hit send and put the phone to his ear. He stopped at a red light and counted the rings. Axel always answered at the fifth ring.

One, two, three, four, five…

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Grumpy much?" Reno teased.

"Reno? Damn, why didn't you say so?"

"I don't recall ya givin me da chance."

"Whine, whine." Axel sounded annoyed,

"Now spill. You never call me unless you want something."

"Here's da deal." Reno stated, getting down to business.

"If ya see dat guy I had ya lookin fer, run. Don't confront him, provoke him or tell 'im anythin about ya. Describe him ta Demyx and pass on da warnin ta him."

Axel snorted,

"What's so bad about this guy? I know he's after Cloud, but how is he dangerous?"

Reno hesitated, debating if he wanted to say it. When he spoke his voice was cold and hard.

"He almost killed me."

There was a shocked silence before Axel spoke. He sounded furious.

"That bastard! What did he do to you? Shoot you? Stab you?"

The concern in his voice almost broke Reno's control over his emotions.

"No! Axel, listen to me! Do not approach him! You can't take him on your own!"

"Then I'll gather everyone I know and we all beat him to death the same way he did to you!"

"No!" Reno almost yelled,

"You're not listening! Please! Axel, don't do anything! I'll take care of it myself."

"Don't you want revenge?" Axel asked, confused.

"Of course! But if anyone gets revenge it will be me or Cloud! Understand!" Reno's voice had regained its dangerous cold. His eyes were narrowed as he maneuvered around a pulled over car.

There was a tense silence. Finally Axel sighed,

"Okay Reno. You win. I'll warn Demyx."

"And?"

"If I see this guy, I'll go the other way."

Reno sighed relaxing.

"Thanks. I don't want anythin happing ta ya guys."

Axel laughed,

"Aww. We love you too Reno."

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Oh go blow up a car!"  
Axel gasped in fake hurt,

"Maybe I will!" He pouted,

Reno smiled despite himself,

"See ya at 5:00."

"5:00?" Axel asked,

"What's at 5:00?"

Reno sighed patiently,

"We're meeting at Agrabah, remember?"

Axel groaned,

"That's right, we're meeting new people."

Reno laughed,

"It won't be dat bad."

"Yeah! Maybe I can freak some of them out!"

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Bye Axel."

"… And then, when all of their attention is on me, I'll…" Click. He snapped his phone shut. Axel would go on for awhile before he found out that Reno had hung up. He loved doing that to him. Reno pocketed his phone and pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. He exited and headed to the back door of the building. As he was starting the many flights of stairs his phone rang. He thought it might be Axel calling him back so he flipped it open and looked at the flashing numbers. He hesitated. It wasn't a number he knew. It could be Sephiroth. Reno scowled suddenly. He wasn't going to let that man stop him from answering his own phone. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear, pausing on the steps.

"Hello."

"Reno?"

Reno frowned, It didn't sound like Sephiroth.

"Yeah, who's dis?"

"It's Rufus."

Ah, Rufus. Things just got a lot more interesting.

"Oh! Rufus, nice hearin from ya. Ya okay?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. No sign of that guy."

Reno sighed,

"That's a relief. So what's goin on?"

"Not much. I was just calling to see if you wanted to get together at Seventh Heaven again."

Reno smiled,

"Sure, why not? I can't today though."

The voice on the other end didn't seem to mind.

"That's fine. I can't either. I have a business meeting to night. How about tomorrow?"

Reno didn't pause.

"Sounds good ta me. How's 4:00 sound."

"Perfect. That's when I get out of work."

Reno had reached his floor so he leaned against the wall.

"Alright. I've got ta go now, see ya.

"Okay, me too. Have a good day…Reno."

Reno listened to the dull drone of the phone for a minute after Rufus hung up. Finally he sighed and snapped the phone shut. Reno didn't have a clue what he'd been thinking. With Sephiroth out and about it wasn't exactly safe for him to be in public, especially with other people. He could put them in danger. Then Reno's lips curled into a snarl. He wasn't going to be like Cloud and let his fear of the man to rule his life. He'll go see Rufus all right, and he was going to have fun doing it. Reno stopped in front of his door and searched his pockets for his keys. He pulled them out and froze. He had heard something from behind the door. He put his keys back and freed his mag-rod from his waist. He adjusted the power to a painful, but not killing current. Gripping the rubber grip firmly and reaching out with his other hand, he turned the knob to the door. It turned too easily, it should have been locked. Reno pushed it all the way open and slowly and carefully crept into his apartment. He heard the sound of drawers opening and closing and peeked his head around the doorway to his kitchen. At first glance he thought fearfully that it was Sephiroth going through his home. Then he realized that there were slight differences. This man was younger and his silver hair was half as long as Sephiroth's. The burglar was thinner and shorter then him as well. Reno had a feeling his eyes would be the same blue-green. Reno crept up behind the young man hoping to get a hit in before the guy noticed he was there. The intruder suddenly straightened up and started to turn. Reno struck swiftly, striking the guy and shocking him. The teen yelped and dodged away turning to face Reno.

"What da hell are ya doin in my apartment!?" Reno demanded. The teen glared calmly at him. He had been right the color was the same. The guy looked him up and down and sneered.

"Judging by distinguishing hair color, eye color and weapon, you are Reno Tabasic. Correct?"

Reno's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer the man,

"Who da hell are ya?"

Then teen crossed his arms over his chest,

"Ah, yes. The Slum drawl. Another factor. Very well. My name is Yazoo."

Reno never lowered his guard.

"Sephiroth sent you, didn't he?"

Yazoo openly continued to study him.

"Hmm. Yes. My uncle was correct. You are much smarter then you pretend."

"Sephiroth's your uncle?" Reno persisted.

Yazoo nodded,

"Yes. We are working with him. Family helps one another."

Reno's phone rang again but he ignored it.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No." Reno snapped.

Yazoo smirked,

"My, you are feisty."

Reno glared,

"Why are you helping him?"

Yazoo shrugged,

"Like I said, we are family. But that's not something you would not understand, having none of your own. Just a few friends who have either stabbed you in the back or you had stabbed them. Oh well. That's life for a Slum boy."

Reno forced himself to control his anger.

"Why. Are. You. Here!"

Just standard recon. Your place is much neater then I would have thought for someone from the Slums."

Reno snarled and lunged at the silver haired annoyance. He'd had enough of the remarks. He swung his rod and Yazoo barely dodged. Reno evaded a retaliation punch and swung his rod under Yazoo's arm. His electrically charged rod connected with Yazoo's ribs at the same time that Yazoo's other hand, which somehow now held a switchblade, arched and was thrust into Reno's left shoulder. They both screamed and fell back, away from each other. Reno's ankle twisted painfully under him as he hit the ground. He rolled over and got up as quickly as he could, mindful of his ankle. Yazoo was already back up and dashed out of his apartment. Reno let him go, to chase would have been futile anyway. He looked at the knife in his shoulder and gripped the handle. He gritted his teeth and yanked it out. He then tossed the blade to the table and, holding one hand over his wound, looked for his mag-rod that he had dropped. H found it where it had rolled away and hitched it back on his waist. He limped to his bedroom and pulled out a drawer on his bedside table. Inside were many light green vials, somewhat like the one he had used the night before. Reno pulled out 2 and closed the drawer. He eased himself onto his bed and carefully peeled off his blood soaked shirt. He tossed it to the floor and grabbed the first vial. He popped off the cork and drank the whole thing. He closed his eyes, tipped his head back and sighed. He opened his eyes again and he watched as the wound slowly started to heal. One would not heal it completely but he had to wait for the first to finish before he could drink the second. Once he felt the tingling subside, he downed the last one. This one did a lot more then tingle. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the blinding pain as the Hi-potion repaired the damaged tissue, muscle and completely closed the hole. When the pain was gone Reno fingered his shoulder and winced at its tenderness. The Hi-potions could only do so much. If he was lucky it would be better by tomorrow. He got up and went into his bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and his shoulder. Then he went back into his room and grabbed a shirt out of his closet, pulling it on. He grabbed an overnight bag from under his bed and threw in a few days worth of clothes. He also tossed in about half of his Hi-potions and elixirs from the drawer. Reno went back down to the kitchen and, picking the switchblade off the table, washed it before putting it in his pocket. He picked up his bag by its strap and slung it over his uninjured shoulder. Reno limped over to his front door and realized it was still open. He locked it and decided to take the elevator this time on account of his ankle. As he headed down the hall his phone rang again, Reno had forgotten the call he had gotten during his 'chat' with Yazoo. He answered without bothering to look.

"Hello?" He asked wearily.

------------------------------

Hehehe, how's that for a first time cliffhanger. Who's it going to be? Okay, please review. I really want to know what you guys think, and just to warn you flames will be taken with pleasure and used to keep my woodstove toasty warm. And, before I forget, it may take me a looong time to get the next chapter up. This one took quite a while. FireHawk out. Bye Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Crimson Clouds_

Summery: Sora and Cloud Strife are in trouble when a familiar and dangerous man resets his sights on Cloud. Their good, but some what shady, friend Reno helps them again but this causes the man to get even more dangerous as he goes after Reno for the death. C/L S/Ri Ro/A onesided Se/C, (rufus/reno) Runo, De/Zex,

Disclaimer: Once more I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasys. If you still think I do… I'll be nice and not say anything.

A/N: I am extremely sorry for taking sooooo long in updating! I'd promise not to do it again but I can't.

**_Chapter Two_**

Recap:

_He gritted his teeth and hissed at the blinding pain as the Hi-potion repaired the damaged tissue, muscle and completely closed the hole. When the pain was gone Reno fingered his shoulder and winced at its tenderness. The Hi-potions could only do so much. If he was lucky it would be better by tomorrow. He got up and went into his bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and his shoulder. Then he went back into his room and grabbed a shirt out of his closet, pulling it on. He grabbed an overnight bag from under his bed and threw in a few days worth of clothes. He also tossed in about half of his Hi-potions and elixirs from the drawer. Reno went back down to the kitchen and, picking the switchblade off the table, washed it before putting it in his pocket. He picked up his bag by its strap and slung it over his uninjured shoulder. Reno limped over to his front door and realized it was still open. He locked it and decided to take the elevator this time on account of his ankle. As he headed down the hall his phone rang again, Reno had forgotten the call he had gotten during his 'chat' with Yazoo. He answered without bothering to look._

"_Hello?" He asked wearily._

Cloud's franticly relived voice came over the phone,

"Reno! Oh, thank Gaia! When I called and you didn't answer I thought… oh, thank Gaia. Are you okay?"

Reno pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,

"Yeah, I'm alright. Are you guys still at the house?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jus stay there. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What? Reno, what's going on?"

"Look I can't talk about dis over da phone. See ya in a bit, Cloud."

"Okay. Be careful!"

"Will do."

Reno put the phone away and repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator. Impatient, he started tapping his foot as he waited. Finally, with a ding, the doors slid open and Reno limped into the empty elevator. He pressed the ground floor button and stepped back, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing more then to sleep the rest of the day away. All too soon the elevator stopped and Reno exited. He left the building and dropped into the front seat of his car. He started it but didn't leave yet. He sat back, eyes closed, mind skillfully blank. This time he kept the radio off as he drove. He drove in a daze and almost forgot to stop at the store. He stopped only to grab a carton of cigarettes before pulling into the Strife driveway. He grabbed his bag and carton and limped his way up the sidewalk. When he reached the door it was thrown open and he was almost literately dragged into the house by Sora.

"Reno, are you okay?"

The hard yank caused him to stumble and his ankle gave out, sending him to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sora apologized as he helped Reno back to his feet. He limped to the sofa with Sora at his side. Reno collapsed on it with a groan and closed his eyes. Sora went into the kitchen to get him a drink and Reno heard Cloud come down then stairs. The blond saw Reno sitting with his eyes closed and became concerned. He rushed over to Reno and sat beside him.

"Are you okay Reno?" When he put his hand on Reno's shoulder, Reno hissed and pulled away.

"You're hurt!" Cloud accused.

Reno pushed the blond away as he tried to look at his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I took some Hi-potions."

Cloud's eyes narrowed at him,

"How many?"

"Jus two." Reno assured as he took a glass of his favorite soda from Sora. He pulled a flask from his pocket and poured some of what was in it into his glass. The severity of an injury could be told by the amount of Hi-potions it takes to heal it.

"Two what?" Sora asked, settling on the other side of Reno.

"Hi-potions." Cloud answered him.

Sora looked at Reno sharply,

"You got hurt?"

Reno sighed in irritation.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Cloud demanded,

"And don't leave anything out."

Reno told them everything from his call to Axel, call from Rufus (which they said nothing about, just looked at each other), and chat and fight with Yazoo.

"You took care of it right? You made sure that there's no infection right?" Sora drilled.

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Yes Sora. This is not my first stab wound ya know."

He nodded,

"I know but you can never be too careful."

"Wait a minute." Cloud said thoughtfully,

"Did that Yazoo guy say 'We are working with him' as in there are more then one of him?"

Reno nodded,

"Yeah, I guess he did. He probably has brothers or somethin."

"Great." Sora muttered to himself.

"I wonder how many."

Reno just shook his head and Cloud shrugged.

"Sephiroth never said anything about any relatives." He said.

Reno yawned and glanced at his watch, it was only quarter to one.

Sora smiled gently at him,

"Why don't you go to get some rest? We have plenty of time yet."

Cloud nodded,

"Yeah, and you look like you could use it."

Reno got up and stretched, mindful of his shoulder.

"Oh thanks." He mumbled sarcastically. The brothers just laughed as he limped to his current room.

Rufus sat behind his desk staring off into space with a pile of papers in front of him. It's been as least 10 minutes since his pen had touched any of the paperwork. He finally blinked and looked at the clock on the wall. He groaned, time was dragging. He couldn't wait to leave and relax. Even if it meant hanging out with people he had never met. Him and people, more often then not, didn't get along. He normally got off horrible with people, except Reno. He was, for some reason, an exception. Rufus frowned slightly; he rarely ever thought about some one this much. He paused and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He picked up his office phone and dialed as he glanced at the paper. It rang a couple of times and the voice that answered was hesitant and suspicious.

"Hello?"

"Reno?" He asked.

"Yeah, who's dis?" Reno sounded confused.

"It's Rufus."

"Oh! Rufus, nice hearin from ya. You okay?"

Rufus frowned slightly, wondering why he was asking.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. No sign of that guy."

There was a relived sigh,

"That's good. So, what's goin on?"

They talked a bit and decided to meet the next day at that bar. Rufus gave his goodbye and hung up. This time he went back to work with a satisfied smile. He was breezing through his work when his intercom buzzed and his secretary's voice interrupted his train of work.

"Mr. Shinra, sir?"

Rufus blinked and pressed a button,

"Yes, Cindy.""

"Sir, your father's on line 2."

Rufus scowled,

"Thank you Cindy."

"Yes, sir."

He sat shuffling through his papers for a minute before finally answering his father's call.

"You wanted to talk with me, Father?" He asked, coldly.

"What took you so long in answering your phone, Son?"

Rufus smirked,

"I was busy at the moment, Sir."

"I'm sure you were. Listen Son, I have a meeting with Radiant Garden's Board of Education. Turns out those damn public school rat's parents want the school taxes lowered. Says they are paying more then they need to."

Rufus rolled his eyes,

"They are."

"They don't know that. Besides, who's going to prove it? Anyway, I don't want you here while I'm gone. So you need to go find something else to do."

"Why Father, don't you trust me with you company?"

"I trust you no more then some rat off the streets."

"Very well. Luckily I've already made arrangements elsewhere. Have a fruitful conference Father."

Rufus hung up with a self satisfied smile. So far the day was turning out very rewarding. He had riled his father, was meeting Reno tomorrow and was going out later. He leaned back into his luxurious chair and closed his eyes. He reached out and pressed his intercom button.

"Cindy?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Forward all my calls to my voicemail for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir."

"And Cindy. You can leave early today."

"Sir? Thank you!"

He ended the connection and continued sitting for a while. Finally he opened his eyes and stood up, pushing his chair back. He took his snow white jacket from the back of it and carefully pulled it on, smoothing out any wrinkles. As he headed out of his office he glanced at his watch, he had an hour to get to his apartment in the Shinra main building to change into something more relaxing then get to Port Royal. He left the building with his usual air of arrogance mingled with coldness. On his way to his car everyone made an effort to stay out of his way.

Cloud was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels and finding absolutely nothing to watch. Sora was upstairs doing… something or another, he wasn't sure what. Suddenly Reno stumbled into the room. His eyes were half open and cloudy. His hair was down and much messier then usual. Cloud watched in amusement as he limped through the living room without so much as a glance at Cloud and disappeared into the kitchen. Minutes later he came back out with a cup of what smelled like coffee and flopped on the couch with Cloud.

"Coffee?" Cloud questioned.

"With Rye." Reno mumbled.

"Ah, that's more like the Reno I know."

"Oh, shut up Cloud."

Cloud laughed,

"How's your shoulder?"

Reno blinked in surprise,

"Good question."

He set his cup on the coffee table and fingered his shoulder. He winced slightly.

"It's still pretty stiff and sore, but it'll ease out."

Cloud frowned slightly,

"Maybe you should take another potion?'

Reno shook his head,

"I'd rather not. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Reno grabbed his cup again and sat back to watch TV with him. When he reached the bottom of his cup, Reno stood up and announced that he was hitting the shower. Cloud just nodded, eyes fixed on the screen. Reno rolled his eyes and mumbled something rude, something about Baywatch and ignoring the women. As Reno walked (limped) away Cloud's eyes moved from the TV and followed him out with a smirk.

Reno stepped out of the bathroom connected to his spare bedroom with a towel around his waist and another that he was furiously scrubbing his hair with. When his hair got wet it became a really dark red, much darker then his vibrant crimson. He gave his hair one more rub and then tossed the towel on the bed. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a red shirt that matched his hair and brought out his eyes, not that he noticed. He tugged it on and pulled on a pair of boxers before sliding into black jeans. He grabbed a brush and combed out the longest of his hair, then skillfully pulled it up. He placed his sunglasses on his head, then he frowned. He went into the bathroom and searched it, looking for something and not finding it. Scowling darkly, he went to the bedside table cluttered with potions and elixirs. He lifted and pushed them aside until he found what he was looking for. He sighed in relief and picked up a thin silver chained necklace. Hanging on it was a charm that was both the thunder symbol and fire symbol intertwined with each other. The thunder was blue and the fire red. It was made of mythril, simple but meaningful. Reno pulled it over his head and tucked it into his shirt, out of sight. Then he pocketed a ring of keys and a thick leather pouch. He took his mag-rod from under his pillow, where he kept it when he slept, and hitched it onto his belt. He quickly dumped all the potions and elixirs into a drawer. Reno then cast one look about the room and left, not even realizing that he had left the bed unmade.

By the time he got down stairs Sora had appeared and Cloud was still watching TV. Cloud looked at Reno, then at the clock,

"About time. We need to get going."

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Breathe. It's only 4:30."

Sora nodded,

"Yeah, but you know Cloud. He likes to get to places early."

"That's true. Alright then, let's get goin."

Cloud flicked off the TV and headed toward the door, Reno grabbed his black jacket and threw it on before following Sora follow Cloud."(weird.) When they got outside Reno threw a casual glace around the neighborhood then turned to them with a slight frown.

"I'm gonna take my car." Reno said.

They nodded, not questioning his reasons.

"Okay, we'll see you there then."

As the brothers pulled out and started away Sora saw Reno go the opposite way. He was about to question Cloud on it when he saw a pick-up truck that was parked along side of the opposite road, start up and follow after Reno's disappearing tail lights. Sora looked at Cloud worriedly,

"Reno's being followed! Should we call him?"

Cloud shook his head, scanning the streets as they drove,

"No. Reno knows, that's why he went the other way. He can take care of it, after all, this is Reno were talking about."

Sora sat back with a sigh,

"I know but I can't help but worry."

"Me too." Cloud said, glancing into the rearview mirror,

"Me too."

Reno glanced at the truck a few cars behind him.

'Ya want ta play.' He thought with an odd smirk,

'Then let's play.'

He pulled into a gas station to fill up his car and as he got out he saw the truck pull in and go around the back of the store. He took his sweet time filling it up, then swaggered into the store. After paying and crossing to his car he heard a motor rev loudly. It took all his agility to dodge the truck as it barreled toward him. Its horn honked like laughter as the truck speeded out of the station. Reno scowled darkly and climbed into his car. He had not expected that to happen. Reno's eyes narrowed as he thought,

'Looks ta me like these guys are better then I thought.'

Reno left the station and pulled out his phone. He thumbed in a number from memory and listened to the rings until a deep, commanding voice answered.

Reno smirked,

"Hey Rude. How's it going man?"

"Reno?"

"The one an only."

"Damn, I haven't heard from you since you left. How is everything?"

"It was goin good."

"Was?"

"Yep, got a big problem. Need some help."

"You want me to come up?"

Reno shook his head even though he knew Rude couldn't see it.

"Nah, man. Jus need ya ta send me some of my things. Ya know, my laptop, Materia, ya get the point."

"Sephiroth show up?"

"Yep, brought a couple a relatives with 'im."

"You meet any yet?"

"Ran inta Sephiroth and caught one of his nephews in my apartment."

"Are you alright?" There was concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Moving on. I need my stuff, Cloud's sword, Sora's and ask Elena if she can custom make some stuff fer me. Jus have her give me a call, would ya?"

"Sure. How do you want me to get this stuff to you?"

"Jus make a SOLIDER deliver it."

There was a snort,

"Cloud and Sora's swords are not going to fit in a box."

Reno frowned,

"Damn. Now what?"

"Hey, I'll just bring the stuff up to you. No big deal."

"I didn't want ya gettin involved."

"I'm getting weapons for you Reno, besides were not doing anything."

"Ya guys don't have any missions?"

"Haven't had one in a month. The big boss is making us lay low for awhile. Actually until you get back."

Reno blinked in confusion,

"Me? I thought I couldn't come back 'cause I left?"

"We did too, turns out though he wants you back. When you finish with them you are going to come back right?"

"I don't know Rude, I'm jus takin it one thing at a time right now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Alright, I'll sign in at a hotel under a false name and you can pick it up. I'll catch you later with the details, I got to go."

"Okay, nice talkin ta ya Rude."

"Same here, and Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

Reno laughed,

"Don't I always?"

"Sure you do Reno."

Reno raised an eyebrow as he hung up and wondered what Rude had meant. He then put it out of his mind as he pulled into Agrabah. He found Cloud's car and parked next to it. When he got out he noticed that Cloud and Sora had been waiting for him in the car when they got out.

"Are you okay Reno?" Cloud asked, worried.

"Of course. No stalker can take me out." He said, not mentioning the attempt to run him down. He had a sneaky feeling that the truck driver hadn't been trying to kill him, just scare him. Well, he had another thing coming. Reno did not scare easily.

"Come on. We have to catch up with Axel and Demyx at the fountain." Sora reminded them.

Reno kept a sharp eye on the crowd as they headed into the mall eventually reaching the fountain. Axel and Demyx had been impatiently waiting for them but said nothing about it. Axel gave Reno a look which he pointedly ignored.

"You should have brought Zexion, Demyx." Cloud said.

Demyx looked saddened,

"He had to work today." But then he brightened,

"Zexion's not much of a people person anyway."

"That's true." Sora agreed.

Axel looked around impatiently,

"Shouldn't they be here by now? I want to get this over with."

"Oh come on. You might meet someone just as crazy as you." Demyx said.

"That would be a bad thing. One Axel's enough." Reno said, looking over his shoulder for the third time. Axel frowned,

"Very funny. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Reno shrugged and they went over to the other side of the fountain.

"Alright spill." Axel demanded.

Reno raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"What da ya mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You've been antsy and constantly looking over your shoulders since you got here."

Reno rolled his eyes,

"It's nothin. Yer jus over analyzin."

Axel's eyes narrowed,

"No I'm not. I think you're lying to me. Your never this openly observant of your surroundings."

Now it was Reno's turn to get angry.

"Ya don't know shit about me ta go makin accusations!"

"I know you better then you think I do! I know you enough to care about you. I know you as my friend so when something happens to you I want to know!"

Reno dropped his gaze to the ground and fell silent. Axel came forward and grabbed both his shoulders to get him to look at him. Reno's breath hitched as Axel tightened his grip. Reno shoved him away and winced as he held his throbbing shoulder. Axel frowned, studying him.

"You're hurt." He stated.

"I'm fine." Reno said through his teeth.

"You don't look it. You're pale."

Reno ignored him and searched his pockets for a potion. He cursed when he remembered that he hadn't brought any more. Reno heard a sigh and looked up to see Axel pull a Hi-potion out and press it into his hands.

"Here. It looks like it hurts."

Reno accepted it with muttered thanks and popped the cork. He tipped his head back and downed it all. He let out a gasp and screwed his eyes shut. Like last time the potion racked his body with pain as it fought against his system to heal. As he fought the pain he felt someone take the empty vial from him. When he recovered enough to open his eyes he saw that Demyx, Cloud and Sora had come over to them. Cloud was holding the vial and looking at him in accusation.

"You told up you were fine." He said.

Reno cleared his throat and dropped his hands,

"I am."

Sora was about to retort when a voice called out above the general voices of the mall.

"Cloud, Sora!"

They turned toward and group of people heading toward them and Cloud hurriedly pocketed the empty Hi-potion. He gave Reno a look that said he wasn't out of the woods yet.

The brothers moved forward to meet the brunette that was leading the group.

"Roxas!" Sora greeted as he hugged his close look alike.

"How are you?" Cloud asked.

Roxas smiled,

"I'm great. You guys are looking good too."

Cloud laughed,

"You're just a suck up. Anyway, since we've got the smaller group we'll introduce ourselves first."

Roxas nodded,

"Go right ahead."

Sora and Cloud turned their attention to his group of friends.

Sora started,

"I'm Sora Strife and this is my brother Cloud, Roxas is our cousin."

Cloud pointed to Demyx and said,

"This is our resident Drama Queen, Demyx."

Demyx waved then pouted at him,

"Cloud you know I hate being called that!"

Cloud nodded,

"My point exactly."

Sora rolled his eyes and gestured at Axel,

"I'm going to let you guys know in advance that Axel is a pyromaniac and slightly loco."

Axel shrugged and gave a crooked grin,

"What can I say? I'm me."

One of the other people burst into laughter. She froze when everyone turned to her. She shrugged and smiled brightly,

"What? That was funny."

Roxas shook his head,

"That's Yuffie. She likes to talk, a lot."

"Hi!" She called with a wave.

A tall brunette stepped forward and put a hand in Cloud's direction.

"I'm Leon Lionhart."

As Cloud returned the handshake he was captivated by his eyes. They were a stormy grey with a slight smile that didn't show on his face. Cloud forced himself to pay attention and smiled,

"Nice meeting you."

Leon nodded and released his hand before stepping back as Riku approached Sora. Sora only vaguely heard Riku introduce himself as he took in the beauty before him. He shook his head slightly to reign in his thoughts and smiled.

"Riku, huh? One 'k' or two?"

Riku cocked his head slightly,

"One, why?"

"A friend of outs in Spira has the same name but she has two 'k's in it."

A raven haired teen laughed,

"Hear that Riku? You have a girl's name!"

Riku glared at him,

"Shut up Zack! You owe me remember?"

Zack's mouth snapped shut and he glared. As Reno's eyes scanned the crowd he listened to the conversation and smirked when he realized that the Strife brothers were so obviously taken with the Lionhart brothers. Then he heard a familiar voice introduce it's self,

"I'm Rufus."

When Reno turned his attention to the strawberry blond in surprise he didn't notice a silver haired muscle teen approached him behind, but somebody did.

"Reno! Behind you!" Demyx yelled in horror.

As Reno spun around, hand going for his mag-rod, the silver haired teen slammed a fist into the side of Reno's skull and he dropped.

Axel stepped forward in anger,

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"My name is Loz." He said pulling out a revolver to keep them from approaching. Cloud's eyes were locked on Reno, looking for any sign of life. He saw none.

"Alright here's the deal. I take the red head with me and that blond." He gestured toward Cloud with the gun,

"Comes with me without a fuss and one gets hurt."

"What kind of fucked up deal is that?" Axel blurted.

"The non-negotiable type." Loz replied as Cloud put a hand on Axel's arm to get him to back off. Loz bent down and hefted Reno's skinny frame over his shoulder face down.

"So what's it going to be?"

Cloud stepped forward and took a deep breath,

"I'll go."

Reno's eyes cracked open as he heard Cloud agree to go somewhere. He found himself staring at the ground and wondered why he was in the air in the first place and why he wasn't falling. Then he felt something beneath him shift and he realized he was being carried. In an instant he remembered the attack and grew pissed. He stealthily crept his hand to his side and gripped his mag-rod. He pulled it free, clicked the dial up and viciously slammed it into Loz's back. Loz threw Reno away with a scream and Reno hit the ground hard on his left side sending a sharp pain from his shoulder all the way down his arm. With Sora's help he got to his feet and glared hatefully at Loz,

"Nobody fucks with me or my friends and gets away with it." He said coldly.

Loz lazily pointed the silver revolver at him and smirked,

"Let's see. My gun against your stick. Hmmm… hard to see who will win."

Reno seemed to relax and began twirling his rod between his fingers,

"Well, my 'stick' can do much more then beat someone or shock them. Want to see?"

Loz gave him a look of confusion but before he could answer Reno held his EMR up and shouted,

"Thundara!"

Long powerful looking blue bolts of energy burst from the end of the Electro-Magnetic Rod. They were directed to Loz's gun rather then Loz himself and he dropped it with a yelp. It hit the ground and glowed a bright red from the heat. Long tendrils of grey smoke wafted off the gun as Reno smirked and rested the rod on his right shoulder.

"So? What do you think? Pretty impressive 'stick', huh?"

Loz narrowed his eyes at him,

"Where did you get that? More importantly, where did you get the Materia for it? Something's not right about you."

Reno shrugged,

"Yeah? Well that's your problem. Get out of here."

When Loz made no move to leave Reno clicked the dial setting up.

"Now!"

Loz growled and backed away until the crowd swallowed him. They stayed cautious for a tense minute before Reno dropped his rod and hit the ground on his hands and knees. He started coughing as his ears began ringing, he could no longer feel the pain in his shoulder as he felt his consciousness receding.

"Reno!" Cloud rushed to the red head as he fell. Cloud dropped down beside him and searched through his pockets. He swore and looked up at the others,

"Anybody have a potion?"

Heads shook and Axel put a hand on his shoulder,

"I already gave him my last one."

Cloud frowned and pulled out the empty bottle,

"That was yours?

Axel nodded,

"Yeah, why?"

Cloud gazed at Reno's unconscious body,

"He never goes anywhere without a couple and you're telling me he came with none. Something's wrong, there's something he's not telling us."

Demyx looked around uneasily,

"Um, I think we should go someplace else, you know, a little safer."

Sora nodded and stood over Reno,

"We'll head over to our house. Axel, give me a hand will you?"

As they started to lift Reno to carry him a hand on Sora's shoulder stopped them.

"Let us help" It was Riku, Leon stood behind him.

Cloud shook his head,

"That's not a good idea. You get involved and you'll regret it." He cast a sad look at Reno.

Leon shook his head,

"I doubt it. Besides, form what we saw, it looks like you guys could use some help."

Rufus stepped forward,

"I'm in too. I met Reno yesterday and I was with him when that Sephiroth guy threatened him. So I might as well get involved."

Cloud looked at him oddly,

"You're the Rufus he was telling us about? You look familiar."

Rufus just shrugged.

"Did everybody come in different cars?" Axel asked.

"I had to ride with Leon and Riku. Zack drives with Yuffie and Rufus drives his own car." Roxas answered him.

Axel nodded thoughtfully. Demyx suddenly smiled,

"Oh, oh! Il know where your going with this. Let me drive it! Please!"

Axel snorted,

"Uh, let me think…no."

Demyx pouted,

"Come on, please!"

He rolled his eyes,

"That look may work on your boyfriend but it doesn't work on me. No. Reno never has and probably never will trust you with his car."

Demyx stuck out his tongue,

"Yeah, but he doesn't trust you either."

Before Axel could retort Cloud cut in,

"Reno doesn't trust anyone with his 'baby'. Axel's driving it. Demyx, your driving Axel's car."

Axel grinned,

"Hah! Wait… what! MY car!?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Cloud asked with a pout.

Axel sighed,

"No." He glared threateningly at Demyx,

"One scratch or dent and I swear I will burn you alive."

Demyx just beamed, not the least bit intimidated.

"Alright then." Sora said, "Let's get out of here."

As a short string of cars were pulling out of the Mall Parking, three silver haired teens sat in a truck watching them. The one at the wheel sighed,

"Sephiroth's not going to be happy."

Yazoo looked at the middle brother,

"Why are we helping Uncle, Kadaj?"

Kadaj sighed again and started the truck,

"Because Mother wants us to."

Loz pouted,

"When will Mother let us be?"

Neither of his older brothers answered him, but Yazoo shook his head thinking,

'I'm afraid Mother will never let us live our own lives.'

As they headed to their 'home' Yazoo glanced at Kadaj,

'What have we gotten ourselves into? What we are doing is wrong.'

"Uncle should have told us the red head was so well equipped." Loz said.

Kadaj nodded,

"Yes and where the rat got that Materia as well."

Yazoo hummed an agreement and gazed at the sky. Kadaj glanced sideways at him,

"Are you all right, Yazoo?"

Yazoo nodded, not looking at him,

"Yes, of course."

Kadaj and Loz exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing.

'He's lying.'

Riku and Leon put Reno carefully on the sofa and stepped away. Cloud came forward and put a hand on his forehead. With a frown he stood and said,

"He has a fever. It's not dangerous, but it's still there. Sora, could you get me a wet cloth?"

Sora nodded and headed into the kitchen as Cloud picked Reno up bridal style. Leon looked at him curiously,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking him to our spare bed room; he'll get more peace there."

When he left Rufus got the suspicious feeling that there was more to it then that.

Cloud laid Reno down on the bed and Sora came up behind him to give him a damp wash cloth. Cloud folded it and placed it on Reno's forehead. He sighed and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sora asked.

Cloud shook his head as they headed back to the living room,

"I don't have a faintest idea."

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Sora asked the assembled group. Heads shook and Demyx bounced into the room from where ever he had disappeared to,

"Who wants to play poker?!"

Sora frowned at him,

"Where did you get that stuff?"

Demyx grinned,

"I found the cards in your room and the chips in Cloud's."

"What were you doing in my room!?"

"What were you doing in my room!?" Both brothers asked.

Demyx looked from one to the other and shrugged,

"I was bored."

The brothers shook their heads, giving up on their friend. As they settled down and started the games, Reno was still sleeping, but not at all peacefully.

_±¤§¥ Dream ±¤§¥_

_The room was small and sparsely furnished, normal for a room in a house of the Slums, if not for the blood. It was everywhere, it puddled on the floor, was splattered on the walls and smeared on the furniture. A boy was sitting on the floor in the middle of it all, holding a young, equally red headed girl. She was covered with blood, her face beaten to a pulp. He was slowly rocking back and forth, staring absently at a wall with long dried tears on his face. Scattered throughout the room were other bodies of the dead. Other children, a baby, some woman- mothers, and an older teen boy. His brown hair was darkened to an almost black with blood. The back of his skull was caved in, apparently from a vicious blow. Ren slowly stood and released the stiff body of the girl. He had known all the people in this room, the girl was practically his sister, the teen was one of his foster brother's best friend. The women were caring people who would occasionally come and check up on them, the baby belonged to one of them, his foggy brain could no longer remember which one. The boy noticed, in an out of body kind of way, that he needed to wash his hands of blood and change his clothes. He went through the motions on autopilot, mind completely screwed with what he had come home to witness. They were long dead and his step brother was missing, Ren knew exactly what had happened. 'They' had come and the boy had a limited time to save the only person left who meant the world to him. He crossed the room without looking around and when he reached the door he paused,_

'_Kiari, I will avenge you, somehow. I promise, sister. And Kyo, once I rescue Kiron we will avenge you as well because Kiron loves you, more then I love him or my sister. Kiron, I swear I will find you.' The boy opened the door and left the room of slaughter behind him, never to enter it again._

_±¤§¥ Dream ±¤§¥_

Reno sat up with a gasp. He sighed and when he went to rub his eyes he realized that his face was wet. He frowned when he realized that he must have cried in his sleep. He hoped that no one had heard. Reno moved over to the side of the bed and stood. He staggered when a swoon of pain overtook him and he grabbed onto the wall for support. He was so out of it that he didn't notice his sunglasses fall off his head, letting more bangs fall into is face. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he rested his forehead against the wall. Every vain in his body felt like it was on fire. Reno felt like he knew what was wrong but for the very life of him he couldn't think straight. Only one desperate thought managed to seep through the increasing haze of pain that surrounded his mind and body.

'Rude. Must…call…Rude.' Before moving he had to be sure that what he expected to be wrong was true. HE pulled the collar of his shirt so he could look at his shoulder, he swore at what he saw. He was right. He took a few meditive deep breaths and unsteadily made his way to his jacket at the end of the bed. Reno fumbled with the pockets until he pulled out his phone, but when he went to dial the number he found that he couldn't, his hands were shaking too much. He swore again and knew he needed someone to help him.

'Cloud.' He thought dully.

Reno felt that he could not muster the strength to call loud enough so he would have to go to Cloud. Concentrating on moving his feet he stumbled to the door and left the room. He paused outside the door, listening. He decided that his best bet would be stumbling to the noise of people, so he did just that.

They were in the middle of their third game and Sora was kicking their asses. Leon found himself, once again, staring at Cloud as he debated over betting or not. Leon was stunned at the beauty the blond possessed. From the golden hair to the glowing blue eyes to his incredible body. Oh, Leon was in deep and he knew it, but he didn't really mind all that much.

Cloud was getting agitated. There was no way he could think straight with Leon always staring at him. Sure he thought Leon was the hottest person he had ever laid eyes on, but that wasn't helping. It was only making things worse. With an irritated pout, that seemed to cause the stare to suddenly intensify, Cloud folded.

Sora was finding it increasingly harder to stop glancing at the silver haired god. Sora was sure that Riku was the only person he would ever see that drop dead gorgeous. Sora looked down at his chips and hand and smirked when he realized he was winning. Then he pouted when he heard Cloud folding. He was hoping to get more out of his brother. Oh, well.

Riku was very pleased. Not that he was losing the game, but that he sort of had Sora's undivided attention. He quite honestly felt like a highly praised Chocobo. He smirked when he saw Sora pout. Oh, yeah, he was good.

Rufus was bored and a little worried about Reno. However, Reno's friends didn't seem too bothered, so he told himself to relax. That was until he looked up and saw one of the more frightening sights of his life yet.

Axel had been studying Roxas out the corner of his eyes through out the games. Something about this kid was drawling his attention, and he wasn't exactly easy to distract.

'Huh?' he thought, 'Wonder what it is?'

'Axel has the most fabulous eyes.' Roxas found himself thinking out of nowhere.

'And that red hair! Like Reno's. I wonder if their related? Maybe not, Reno's got blue eyes, not that cat like green.' Roxas paused and blinked,

'Maybe I shouldn't drink so much eggnog.'

Cloud looked around when he heard a gasp. It was Rufus. His eyes were wide,

"Oh, hell." Rufus breathed.

Cloud turned and could have sworn his heart almost stopped. Reno was leaning on the doorway and he looked like death. Reno was extremely paler then usual and his eyes were cloudy. His hair looked damp and his bangs stuck to his face, probably from sweat. Cloud jumped up and ran over to him,

"Reno! Are you okay?"

Reno made a choked sound, as if in pain. He tried to focus his eyes on Cloud but was having trouble.

"Cloud." He whispered, not having the energy to speak louder.

"Reno. What's wrong?"

Reno grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him closer,

"You… you have to… c,call…Rude." He panted.

Cloud looked at him in confusion,

"Rude? What? Why?"

Reno growled in pain and fisted his hands tighter to try and stop the pain.

"I've…I've been…poisoned. You must…c,call…Rude. Tell…him…Jenova Poisoning…he'll know…what to…do. Please…Cloud…please hurry." Reno slumped forward now, energy drained and Cloud had to put his arms around Reno to support him. Cloud tipped Reno's head back and put a hand on his forehead. Then he gasped in shock,

"He's burning up! No, Reno, stay with me."

Reno's eyes were closing, causing Cloud to worry more. Cloud picked up Reno's abandoned phone and tossed it to Sora,

"Call Rude, now!"

Sora shook his head,

"But, I don't know his number."

"It's on…speed dial…one." Reno gasped. Sora nodded and dialed as Cloud took Reno over to the sofa and laid him back. Before he could stand back up Reno gripped his shoulders blindly and screamed. The sound of his torment was not half as bad as the deafening silence that followed as Reno passed out, his mind and body not able to withstand the attack.

"Rude?" They heard Sora ask,

"It's Reno. He's sick. There's something really wrong with him."

Cloud snatched the phone from him, remembering that Sora had not heard what Reno had said.

"Rude, it's Cloud. Reno's been poisoned. He's out cold now but he told me to tell you that it's Jenova Poisoning, said you'd know what to do." He listened for a minute then closed the phone and sighed.

"He'll be here as soon as he can. He thinks he can help Reno."

Axel rolled his eyes,

"That's all fine and dandy but what's wrong with him to begin with?"

Cloud shook his head,

"Something called Jenova."

Rufus raised an eyebrow,

"Wait, did you say Jenova?"

Cloud looked at him curiously,

"Yeah, you know it?"

Rufus nodded,

"I've heard of it. It's a very nasty creation." He walked over to Reno and crouched in front of the sofa.

"Creation?" Sora asked.

Rufus nodded as he examined Reno and found his wound from Yazoo.

"Yes. Some scientists made it out of foreign bacteria, I'm not exactly sure of the details though. Yep, this is how he got poisoned."

Cloud looked over Rufus' shoulder,

"His stab wound?"

Rufus sat back on his heels and nodded again,

"Yes, the knife must have been dipped in it or something. Does he have it by any chance?"

Cloud thought for a minute then nodded,

"Hold on." He left the room and wasn't gone long before he came back with something in his hand. He handed it to Rufus and watched him look at it.

"A switchblade. I wish he had not cleaned it, there's no way to be sure now. When did he get stabbed?"

"Late morning early afternoon." Sora replied.

Rufus frowned slightly,

"Really? I'm surprised it took so long to kick in. I've heard of it taking only an hour or so before."

The area around the wound was a pale green and it seemed to glow.

"So that's what Jenova poisoning looks like?" Axel asked.

Rufus stood up, smoothing out his clothes,

"Yes. I'm curious as to how Reno knew what it was to begin with. This Rude too."

"If it's that big of a secret how do you know about it?"

Rufus looked at him with slight amusement,

"My father was the one who hired the scientists who created it."

They stared at him. Sora shook his head slightly,

"Who is your father?"

Rufus frowned,

"My name is Rufus Shinra. My father is the president of the Shinra Electric Company. I am the vice- president."

Cloud and Sora exchanged looks that clearly said, 'Oh, shit.' The thought was confirmed when Cloud said just that.

"Oh, shit."

"Is that a problem?" Rufus asked, head cocked. At that moment Reno began thrashing around slightly and whimpered. He was obviously caught in the grasp of some nightmare.

"As of now, no. Reno's a bigger problem. It might take Rude a little while to get here, which means we have to keep him alive until then."

Sora shook his head,

"How can we do that when we don't know what were dealing with. This is poison not some flu or cold."

Rufus shook his head,

"That's not quite true. Jenova is more of a virus then anything; it's just labeled as a poison because of its effect on the body and the rate it takes to kill. Although in this case it's taking a lot longer then it should."

"It's a virus?"

Rufus nodded,

"Similar to one, yes. First we have to lower his fever, which will stop the nightmares and calm him down. The faster his heart beats the quicker it will spread."

Cloud snorted, causing Rufus to look at him oddly,  
"What?"

"I doubt lowering his fever will get rid of his dreams. He's been having them for as long as we've known him."

Sora nodded in agreement.

"Well it won't hurt to try. We still need to get it down. Can you guys get all your blankets? We'll try to sweat it out of him."

Cloud and Sora nodded and headed for their room. Rufus once more crouched in front of Reno and started moving his red hair away from his face.

"Could somebody get me a wet rag and a bowl of water?"

Demyx grinned,

"I will!"

As he disappeared into the kitchen Reno's phone, which Cloud had put on the coffee table, began to ring. They looked at each other then at the phone. The noise seemed to agitate Reno causing Rufus to snap at them,

"Will somebody get that!"

Axel took it upon himself and snatched it up.

"Hello?"

Axel listened for a minute, face growing dark. With a scowl he turned and left the room. The group, minus Rufus who wasn't paying any attention, looked at each other in confusion. Then Demyx came back with the bowl and a wash cloth and handed them to Rufus. He nodded his thanks and started washing the sweat from Reno's face. Cloud and Sora came back to the room loaded up with blankets which they covered Reno with.

"He's shaking an awful lot." Yuffie commented.

Zach nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, is that normal?"

Rufus shrugged,

"I'm not sure. I can't tell if it's from the Jenova or his body's attempt at getting rid of the fever."

"When's that guy going to get here?" Roxas asked Cloud.

"Hopefully soon." Cloud sighed. Then Axel walked into the room and Roxas noticed he was holding Reno's phone tightly.

"Cloud, Sora could I talk to you?" Axel asked stiffly.

Glancing at each other they nodded and followed him back out of the room. Leon and Riku exchanged looks.

The brothers followed Axel into the kitchen and looked at him uneasily. Axel looked truly pissed.

"I got a call on Reno's phone. Guess who it was." Axel said, holding said phone up.

Cloud sighed,

"Sephiroth."

Axel nodded,

"The asshole did nothing but gloat. Apparently he knows exactly what's wrong with Reno and is pretty certain that he's going to die."

"Is that all he talked about?" Sora asked.

Axel shook his head,

"Of course not. He had quite a few things to say about Cloud too."

"Naturally."

"Strange part is he seemed really surprised Reno wasn't long dead by now." Axel said.

"Good, that means Reno has a better chance of surviving this." Cloud said.

"Right now though I'm going to go grab a few potions for Reno when he wakes up."

Sora and Axel nodded as Cloud left for the spare room. Axel put Reno's phone in his pocket as Sora went to check up on him. Roxas came in as Axel was moving to leave and stopped him,

"I need to talk to you, Axel."

Axel raised an eyebrow,

"About what?"

"Cloud and Sora."

Axel shook his head,

"I can't do that."

Roxas glared at him,

"I don't care if you can't, your going to. Their my cousins and I deserve to know what's going on with them."

Axel shrugged helplessly,

"Look it's not my place to say anything, take it up with them."

Roxas pouted,

"Come on, please!"

Axel hesitated, but shook his head.

"Please! All I want to do is help!" he pleaded.

Axel sighed and opened his mouth to speak but a commotion in the next room distracted them. They exchanged looks and dashed for the living room.

Cloud was rummaging through Reno's things with a frown,

'Where are they' he thought. He paused and turned from Reno's duffle bag, heading for the bedside table. He pulled open a drawer and grinned,

"Ah! There they are." Cloud grabbed 3 hi-potions and stuck them in his pocket. He closed the drawer and hid Reno's duffle bag back under the bed. As he was standing back up he noticed something by his feet. With a frown he picked up a pair of sunglasses and made sure he didn't step on them. He hadn't taken them off Reno, so when he got up they must have fallen off and Reno must not have noticed. Shrugging, Cloud decided to take them with him, Reno would want them when he woke up. Closing the door behind him Cloud headed for the living room. As he was passing through the door way he heard Axel's angry voice,

"Who the hell are you?"

§¤¥

Once more I'm really sorry about how long this took to update and the next might, might take even longer 'cause my internet is about to be cut off because dad won't let my mom pay the phone bill and well, you and me both don't want to go there. A REALLY big THANKS to all of you who REVIEWED and if you are reading this right now I want you to click the pretty review button and tell me what you think with what I've done. I tried to make this one shorter because I had one reviewer who seemed to be a bit exhausted, but I don't think I did much better. Mostly because I personally like long chapters when I read rather then a bunch of short chapters that take the reader forever to get some where in the story. ANYWAY, I'm taking up too much of your time so thank you for reading and please Review!

-FireHawk


	3. Chapter 3

_Crimson Clouds_

Summery: Sora and Cloud Strife are in trouble when a familiar and dangerous man resets his sights on Cloud. Their good, but some what shady, friend Reno helps them again but this causes the man to get even more dangerous as he goes after Reno. C/L S/Ri Ro/A onesided Se/C, Runo(Reno/Rufus), De/Zex.

A/N: This is AU(Alternate Universe) and if you don't like that then I'm sorry. By the way the characters will most likely be some what OOC(Out Of Character). I don't own FFVII or KH so get over it.

One more thing, I really, really, really apologize for this chapter being sooo late. I didn't lose the internet like I thought but my computer died. I think it was 2 ½ months before my father took it in to be fixed. The computer guy said it had no virus protectors at all and that the computer had 369 virus's but now it's back and my life can finally go on! YAY!! Sorry.

_**Chapter Three**_

Recap:

_Cloud was rummaging through Reno's things with a frown,_

'_Where are they' he thought. He paused and turned from Reno's duffle bag, heading for the bedside table. He pulled open a drawer and grinned,_

"_Ah! There they are." Cloud grabbed 3 hi-potions and stuck them in his pocket. He closed the drawer and hid Reno's duffle bag back under the bed. As he was standing back up he noticed something by his feet. With a frown he picked up a pair of sunglasses and made sure he didn't step on them. He hadn't taken them off Reno, so when he got up they must have fallen off and Reno must not have noticed. Shrugging, Cloud decided to take them with him, Reno would want them when he woke up. Closing the door behind him Cloud headed for the living room. As he was passing through the door way he heard Axel's angry voice,_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

Zack looked at Demyx and remembered something,

"Hey, we saw you at Port Royal yesterday."

Demyx cocked his head,

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's right we did!" Yuffie butted in.

Zack nodded,

"You were with Reno. Before you guys could eat he got a call and you two had to go. Denzel gave you your burgers on the go."

Demyx grinned, seemingly pleased,

"Well, small world."

"I guess."

Riku was bored. He wanted to go look for Sora, but didn't want to make it look like he wanted to see him. Yes, he's a strange and complicated person. So he decided to do the next best thing: annoy Leon.

"So Leon." He said, "What do you think of Cloud?"

Leon's eyes narrowed,

"Nice guy, why?"

Riku shrugged,

"Well, I've just noticed how you've been looking at him."

Leon rolled his eyes,

"Oh, like your one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been mentally stripping Sora since you first saw him." Leon stated. As if on cue Riku began to space at the mention of Sora's name. Leon nodded to himself,

"Point proven."

Riku shook his head, returning from that place in his head where Sora was doing some inappropriate things.

"Well, at least I admit I like him like that." Riku pointed out.

"I never said I didn't like Cloud. You just didn't ask the right question."

Riku gave him a rueful look,

"I'm going to look for Sora. Better then hanging around with Mr. Know-it-all."

Leon just sighed as Sora came back from the kitchen and Riku shrugged,

"Or not."

Sora went over to Rufus and looked at Reno in concern,

"How is he?"

Rufus shook his head,

"He's no worse but he's no better either."

Sora sighed and looked at his watch,

'Come on Rude. Where are you?'

As if a thought had summoning powers a heavy knocking on the front door caused them to jump.

"Finally!" Sora breathed as he went to answer the door. They watched in silence as Sora opened the door and hurried a man in. Every one of them stared in shock. This man toward above the tallest of them, had tan/dark skin and was shiny bald. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, not unlike Reno's, that hid his eyes completely. As Sora was moving to introduce him, Axel and Roxas burst in. Axel took one look at the man and frowned,

"Who the hell are you?"

A/N: who can blame Axel? The guy looks like a damned hit man, I mean he's built like a freaking brick wall! I'm sure you know who I'm talking about by now and if you don't then you are a sad, sad individual who is missing a very important part of life called Final Fantasy VII(7).Oops, I'm rambling.

Sora frowned at him,

"Axel, this is Rude, the man who is going to help Reno."

Axel looked at him suspiciously,

"Sorry man. But let's face it you don't exactly look like a helping kind of guy."

Rude shrugged. Cloud came through the door way then and looked at Rude with surprised relief.

"Rude! Thank Gaia. Reno's over there." He said, motioning toward the couch. Rufus stepped aside as Rude approached and Cloud dumped the potions on the table. Rude looked first at the potions than at Cloud.

"There for when he wakes up. He might need them." Cloud explained.

Rude frowned slightly,

"How many has he had in the last 24 hours?"

"Potions?" Cloud asked.

Rude nodded.

"Well, he said he took 2 when he was first attacked, then he took one at the mall, right before we were attacked."

Rude shook his head,

"Then they are of no use for now."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Reno has a very…unique body. He can only ingest 3 potions a day, anymore and his body freaks and turns the healing process backwards. That's mostly because Reno's system as an unnaturally high level of Mako. This Mako gives him an unusual heal rate, he heals faster then anyone I've ever known. Too many potions can turn the Mako against him and make him much sicker then he was to begin with. It could even kill him."

They stared at him in shock, then Cloud shook his head,

"Why are we just hearing about this now?"

Rude sighed,

"Reno's…well he doesn't like people knowing about it."

"But what if we'd given him too many or something?" Sora said.

Rude shrugged,

"That's Reno's own decision to take such a risk. The only reason why I'm telling you is because…" he was cut off by Reno's whimpers. Rude quickly turned to him and crouched down next to him.

"Reno." He said softly. Reno's head turned toward him but his eyes didn't open.

"Reno, open your eyes." Rude ordered. Reno whimpered but did so. There were a few gasps from those in the room. His eyes were glowing and were green with little of the normal blue. Despite this change Rude was calm.

"Reno, can you see me?"

Reno hesitated, then shook his head slightly. Rude nodded, mostly to himself. Reno's eyes closed again.

"I'm going to give you the Meteor now, okay?'

Reno reached out blindly for him and Rude gripped his hand. Then, Reno's mouth moved but nothing came out.

"What?" Rude asked, leaning closer to him better. Reno said something that caused Rude to start and stare at him.

"What did he say?" Axel asked.

Rude frowned and shook his head,

"Never mind that right now." He drew a needle from his pocket and flicked it lightly. The liquid contents were orange and had a dull sheen to it. Rude rolled up Reno's sleeve and slowly injected the cure. He recapped it and put it back into his pocket, standing. For a minute nothing happened then Reno started to convulse and as they were holding him down a horrible scream of unimaginable pain tore from his throat.

Reno was in utter Hell or someplace much worse. The pain was so intense he had trouble breathing. He could actually feel the war going on inside him. His Mako had been badly losing the fight against the Jenova, but now the Meteor was teaming up with the Mako and destroying the Jenova, but Jenova wasn't going down with out a fight. A fight that threatened to rip him apart. But the pain was not the only thing bothering him, he could see faces, staring at him from the darkness that surrounded him. Some were faces from the past, people he had killed, people who had tried to kill him and had ended up dead for their efforts. It wasn't all people he knew though, there were some he had never seen before. They all stared at him, until they opened their mouths and the screaming started. He was unlike anything he had ever heard, the sound make the pain increase beyond the point that he could stand anymore.

"Shut Up! Stop!" He yelled. If anything the screaming grew louder, if that was possible. Reno cried out and pressed his hands over his ears but it didn't help. He suddenly felt an unseen weight crash down on him and he was sent sprawling. It was growing even more difficult to breath and if it didn't stop soon, Reno knew he would lose it. Then, out of nowhere it was just…gone. The faces, the screaming and weight just disappeared. Even the pain was gone, the only thing that remained was the lingering darkness, but he could deal with that, he always had. Reno was exhausted, he had only the energy to lay there and breathe.

After a couple of minutes Reno's convulsions had subsided and he was lying limp. But his breathing was no longer labored and his fever was gone. At one point Reno had been crying out and calling for something to stop. They all just thought it was from the pain.

"Is he alright now?" Sora asked.

Rude nodded,

"He's just sleeping now. He'll probably be exhausted for a little while. It's typical for one in his position."

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"Whew. That was scary. At least he's okay for now."

As if on cue Reno's eyes opened and he grunted as he sat up. Rude turned to him,

"How are you feeling?"

Reno rubbed his eyes and peered up at Rude from under his bangs,

"Rude?" He shook his head and swung his legs off the couch. Before anyone could stop him, he stood up and swayed. Luckily, Rude caught him as he fell, before he hit the ground.

"Reno." He muttered softly,

"You have to take it easy. It would take a normal person a few days to recover from something this bad. For you, maybe only the rest of the night." He eased Reno back on the sofa and sighed.

"You need to rest Reno. Even you can't bounce back from this immediately."

Rude shook his head and glared slightly at Reno's lack of a reaction.

"Damn Reno. How did you not catch this before it got so bad? Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself? You had us worried sick!"

"Why?" Reno asked quietly as he stared at the floor.

Cloud raised an eyebrow in surprise,

"Why what? Why were we worried? You're our friend Reno; of course we would be worried."

"It was my own fault." His voice was somewhat dead,

"And I brought you down with me. I had promised to never let that happen again, but I did."

Cloud and Sora looked at each other thinking the same thing,

'What is he talking about?'

Rude looked at him in confusion then frowned,

"No, Reno." He got down in front of him and lifted Reno's chin to get him to look at him. There was such an emotional pain in Reno's once more sky blue eyes that made Rude sad.

"Reno, you did nothing wrong. You couldn't do anything about what happened, before and now. You have to quit beating yourself up about these things."

"But…"

"No buts."

Rude forced Reno to lie down and looked at Cloud,

"Can you make sure he stays down so he can rest? I have to get some stuff from my car."

Cloud nodded. As Rude was leaving Rufus stood up,

"Excuse me but what was that stuff you gave him to negate the Jenova?"

Rude peered at him suspiciously over the rim of his sunglasses,

"Who are you?"

"Rude!" Reno called from the couch sounding more like his old carefree self just tired,

"Quit being rude, it doesn't fit ya. It's yer name, not yer attitude."

Rude said nothing as a couple laughs floated around the room. Rufus shook his head with a slight smile,

"I'm Rufus Shinra."

There was an uncomfortable silence following his words that caused him to look at Rude then to Reno and back again. Reno propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Rufus with wide surprised blue eyes,

"Shinra as in son of the President of Shinra Electric Company? Rufus Shinra as in Vice-President?'

Rufus nodded,

"Yes, why?"

Reno flopped back with a sigh,

"Well, things just got a bit more interestin. Hey Rude, my new friend is our big Boss' kid, imagine that."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at him,

"You work for my father? How is that? What are you? 19?"

Reno shrugged,

"Yeah, why? I'll be 20 next week."

Rufus was intrigued,

"What do you do?"

Reno started to speak but Rude cut him off,

"Reno! If he doesn't know there is no reason to tell him."

"He's the vice-pres, he deserves ta know and besides we answer to him."

Rude shook his head,

"No. We answer to the President or Tseng, that's all."

Reno sighed,

"Fine. Have it your way."

Rude nodded politely at Rufus and left through the front door.

Cloud shrugged and turned to Reno,

"You didn't tell us your birthday was next week."

Reno put his arms behind his head and shrugged,

"I don't see how it's that important."

Demyx rolled his eyes,

"Your nuts Reno. You only turn 20 once. This calls for a party, what day is it?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"You think?"

Reno sighed,

"I already told ya, it's nothing that important ta me."

"You're really kind of strange." Roxas mentioned out of nowhere.

Reno nodded and sat up,

"I know."

Cloud frowned at him,

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting."

Reno rolled his eyes,

"Oh get over it. I know my own limit."

Rufus came forward and pushed him down, despite his sputtered protests,

"Your friend Rude seems to think you don't and am I correct in assuming that he knows you better then anyone in this room?"

Reno's face had an unreadable look on it as he gazed at Rufus.

"Hmmm. Yer pretty smart."

"I know." Rufus replied, using Reno's own previous words. It caused Reno to grin slightly.

"I like ya. Yer not half the ass yer father is."

Rufus was slightly surprised,

"Thank you. Although I'm surprised you were outright with me. It's quite refreshing to meet someone who's not afraid of telling it like it is."

Axel snorted,

"Yeah, he's definitely not afraid to speak his mind. In fact, that's all he ever does."

"Shut up, Axel." Reno ordered, then he fell kind of silent as he seemed to debate with himself. Finally he sighed and looked at Rufus,

"Look Rufus, I'm gonna tell ya what I do jus 'cause pretty soon yer goin ta be the Pres and I feel ya need ta know what yer getting inta."

Rufus frowned,

"The President? I'm afraid my father won't be stepping down from his position for a long while."

Reno sighed,

"I didn't say voluntary. Yer father has so many enemies I'm surprised he isn't already dead."

"You're talking about assassination, right?" Rufus asked.

Reno nodded and, using his hands, ran his bangs back into the hair on his head. Suddenly he paused and frowned slightly, looking at Cloud he said,

"Do ya know where my…" He stopped when Cloud handed him his sunglasses. Reno took them and giving Cloud a genuine smile said,

"Thanks." He put them on his head and they seemed to hold back some of his bangs besides those 2 locks that framed his face. Then he turned his attention back to Rufus,

"We'll have ta save this fer later though, when Rude's not around."

Rufus nodded although he still looked like he wanted to ask more questions.

Zach stood up then and smiled at Reno,

"Well, if everything's alright now I'm going to take Yuffie and go. She's got a ninja lesson to get to and I've got to get home."

Reno nodded,

"Sure. Don't stay 'cause of me."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I'm happy you're okay."

Reno grinned,

"Same to ya, and thanks fer hangin around."

"No prob. Come on Yuffie."

"See you later Reno." Yuffie called as they headed out. Right after them Rude came back carrying an armful of stuff, ranging from a small metal box to a couple of impressive swords.

Reno looked at him with a small frown,

"Ya brought 'em?"

Rude shrugged,

"If I was coming anyway." He dropped the stuff in a pile on the floor and picked up a sleek black lap top. He gave it to Reno, who grinned foolishly and opened it. Next he picked up a large and thick sword and Cloud gasped,

"Is that my Buster Blade?"

Reno snorted,

"If Elena made it the way I asked its way better then that old thing." He turned the lap top to show him a 3-D animation of the sword.

A/N: The sword Reno had made is Cloud's sword in Advent Children. Just to give you a visual. And anybody who has never at least seen this movie (I own it) needs to buy it. I bought mine in a Wal-Mart. Hehe.

"This bugger's got 7 different swords in one. Each one has different abilities which ya'll have ta find out about in trainin. Now when ya put 'em all together like this it has a super attack. Rememba yer Sonic Blade attack?"

Cloud nodded, hefting the sword easily.

"Well it's even better. 10 times the power and speed. Yer sword has to be complete with all the others put together to get full power. The swords separate and lets ya use each of their most powerful attacks on one target. Best thing is ya can combine the swords in as many combos as you can think to create special attacks."

"Wow." Was all Cloud could say as he stared at it in wonder. Sora looked at the sword, then Reno,

"Did you design that yourself?"

Reno shrugged,

"Yea, but It's no big. I knew what Cloud could handle best and I used his strength to my advantage."

"Cloud's not the only one with an update." Rude said. He handed Sora a key shaped sword that looked rather plain compared to Cloud's.

Sora cocked his head,

"It doesn't look any different."

Reno snickered as Rude handed him the metal box,

"Let me see it."

Sora gave him it and Reno opened the box and pulled out a couple different key chains. He clipped off the mouse shaped one on the handle and replaced it with a skull. The sword glowed a brilliant white and changed into a completely different sword, although it still had its key shape.

A/N: The Keyblade is the "Pirates of the Caribbean" one you get at Port Royal in KH2

Sora took it back with wide eyes,

"Oh, wow. That is so cool!" He exclaimed, testing it out with a few swipes. Reno hid a smile and tapped a few keys of his lap top,

"Yep, it's cool but listen up. That key chain is basically a microchip and yer Keyblade is like the computer, ya change the chip the computer programs change. In yer Keyblade's case, changing the key chain will alter yer blade's individual abilities. It's really quite simple, jus let me know when ya want to create a new one and I'll teach you how."

"Thank you so much Reno! This is so cool."

Reno shook his head, still typing,

"All I did was make the designs and complete the programs. Elena actually made them, she's got a lot of potential."

He shook his head, muttering to himself,

"I don't know why she's wasting her time with us. She should be the damned Head of Weapons, not…" He paused,

"Oh, right. I almost fergot." He opened the metal box again,

"Ya two see the circular grooves in yer handles?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Cloud said.

"Well that's fer these." He tossed them each 4 glowing orbs.

"Materia. Green is Cure, red is Fira, yellow is Thundara and blue is Blizzara. These are just the basic ones."

"Wow. Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Sora asked.

Reno shrugged absently,

"Let's see, Demyx. Where's Demyx?"

Axel looked up from Cloud's sword,

"He went to call Zexion. Want me to go grab him?"

Reno nodded.

"You made something for Demyx and Axel?" Cloud asked.

"Yea, I don't want them involved and having nothing to protect themselves with."

"You wanted to see me?" Demyx asked when he returned.

Reno nodded to Rude and he handed Demyx what looked like an unusual guitar.

"First off." Reno said,

"It's called a sitar. Yer a guitarist so it will be simple fer ya ta learn ta use. This sitar controls water, well it creates and also controls it. Don't ask me how, it's too detailed. Ya can create waterclones of yourself but that's only one of it's abilities. The rest ye'll have ta figure out yerself, it's a freeform weapon, how you use it effects what it does. I'm not even sure of it's full power, ye'll have to unlock it."

Demyx nodded, for once wordless.

"And I haven't fergotten ya Axel."

Rude handed him a pair of chakrams. They are red, circular weapons with spikes around the outside.

"This weapon is a bit more dangerous then the others simply because it generates fire the way the sitar does water. In order ta work at all ya must have both of them together, one won't work without the other. This one took longer ta figure out how ta create then the others. It allows you to create as well as control fire, from lighting a candle to burning a forest to the ground."

He looked Axel dead in the eyes,

"You have to be extremely careful Axel. This is not a toy. But I think once ya get the hang of it ye'll be quite happy. Eventually, controlling the amount of power ya use will become second nature."

Axel stared down at them as if they were holy relics.

"Reno?" Rufus asked suddenly. Reno looked at him in surprise, he had almost forgotten that Rufus, Leon and Riku were still there.

"Yea?"

"Where did you get these things?"

Reno grinned uneasily,

'Shit, now what do I tell him?'

¥¤±§

Well, what did you think? I didn't mean to make it so much shorter but I'm kinda starting to struggle with it. But I shall never give in! Hehe. Anyway I want to thank the following reviewers for their support and all the inspiration they have so far given me:

Elfanyon- please don't die and there is no need to sell your soul, although I feel honored to know you would. A huge thanks for your very kind and inspiring words. Heres to you and a personal sorry for the shorter chappie.

Higuohimon- Thanks, and so do I which might explain why I'm writing one hehe.

Aris-5221- Thanks and here it is.

Dimonyo-anghel- Well, I hope this answered your questions. Thanks for the double review and following me from the start. I LOVE Reno too. Yay for Redheads! I like your penname.

Amara Allerdyce- Thanks and sorry it took so long.

Greywings2- Thanks oodles. I hope you liked this half as much as my others. Reno Rules as the Hottest. What do you think of RenoxTseng? It happens to be my second after Runo. Sorry but Renoxyazoo just won't fit in.

K-Gforever- 4am. No wonder. I'm surprised you can still read. Hehe.

Jenniyah- I'm getting there and thanks for the review.

Just-my-dEluSIon: I don't think I did that right but thanks for your review. When I saw the flattery I thought, man, this is the kind of praise I could really get a swelled head on.

Thank all of you again and others, please review!

FireHawk038


	4. Chapter 4

_Crimson Clouds_

Summery: Sora and Cloud Strife are in trouble when a familiar and dangerous man resets his sights on Cloud. Their good, but some what shady, friend Reno helps them again but this causes the man to get even more dangerous as he goes after Reno. C/L S/Ri Ro/A onesided Se/C, Runo(Reno/Rufus), De/Zex.

A/N: Well, I have finally reached the fourth chapter of CC and boy is that a surprise. I'm almost proud of myself.

"These mean that someone is talking"

'These mean that someone is thinking'

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it, but hey, we can dream can't we?

Recap:

"_And I haven't fergotten ya Axel."_

_Rude handed him a pair of chakrams. They are red, circular weapons with spikes around the outside._

"_This weapon is a bit more dangerous then the others simply because it generates fire the way the sitar does water. In order ta work at all ya must have both of them together, one won't work without the other. This one took longer ta figure out how ta create then the others. It allows you to create as well as control fire, from lighting a candle to burning a forest to the ground."_

_He looked Axel dead in the eyes,_

"_You have to be extremely careful Axel. This is not a toy. But I think once ya get the hang of it ye'll be quite happy. Eventually, controlling the amount of power ya use will become second nature."_

_Axel stared down at them as if they were holy relics. _

"_Reno?" Rufus asked suddenly. Reno looked at him in surprise, he had almost forgotten that Rufus, Leon and Riku were still there._

"_Yea?"_

"_Where did you get these things?"_

_Reno grinned uneasily,_

'_Shit, now what do I tell him?'_

"I'd tell ya but then I'd have ta kill ya."

Rufus blinked and Riku jumped in as the stared at Sora and his sword,

"Damn Sora, your sword is so cool!"

Reno watched them, thinking.

Meanwhile Leon was talking to Cloud,

"Defiantly impressive, your friend's got some skill. I like swords but I prefer to be able to get in some hits from a distance before the close combat."

Reno heard him and an idea was born,

"Hey, Lionharts. You guys know how ta use swords?"

Leon nodded,

"We both do."

Reno examined them a minute,

"Hmm, Cloud give Leon yer sword, Sora give Riku yer's. Now show me what ya got."

Riku easily swung Sora's, a little too easily, but Leon could only lift Cloud's.

Reno nodded to himself,

"Okay, now switch." He ordered typing furiously on his lap top. The brothers exchanged looks, then swords. Sora's sword was far too light for Leon and Riku could not lift Cloud's.

"Okay then." Reno muttered, staring intently at the screen. Cloud noticed Rude watching Reno with a frown. Rude approached him and gently pulled the lap top from him. Reno reached after it but Rude only pulled it even farther away.

Reno glared,

"Give it back!"

"No. You should be resting, not working."

Reno gave him a look,

"This is not work."

"Fine hobby, your still not getting it back."

"Yer an asshole."

Rude nodded,

"So I've been told, but really, you should be in bed."

Reno rolled his eyes,

"I feel fine Rude, now give me my lap top back."

"No, you only think you feel fine. You always feel fine! I'm taking you to bed, whether you like it or not." That said Rude picked Reno up in the over the shoulder kind of way.

"What are you- Put me down!"

Rude ignored him and left the room heading for the bedroom. The others laughed as they could still hear Reno's indignant yells and threats.

Leon turned to Cloud,

"It's getting dark so Riku and I should be heading home."

"Okay, and thanks so much for everything you've done." Cloud said smiling.

Leon shrugged,

"No need for thanks, it's not like we did much."

Sora shook his head,

"It's not the act of doing as it is the willingness to act. You guys were willing to possibly put yourself at risk to help us, that's more then enough to be thankful for."

"Risk of what? Reno scared away that Loz dude." Riku said.

Cloud just shook his head,

"Well, in any case we should keep in touch and get together sometime."

Leon nodded,

"Sounds like an idea."

Rufus got up now and stretched,

"Well, I'll be going then too. Tell Reno I'll call him tomorrow will you?"

Sora nodded,

"Sure, it was nice meeting you."

Rufus nodded,

"You too. We'll see you later."

"Roxas, come on." Leon called him. Roxas turned to Axel and growled,

"Your still not out of the woods yet, your going to tell me what's going on if I have to force it out of you."

Axel laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders,

"How about this, tomorrow, you, me and food. We'll talk then, okay?"

Roxas looked at him suspiciously then beamed,

"Great, see you then!"

Axel turned to Cloud and winked at him,

"I'll take Demyx home with me, Zexion must be getting impatient. I'll call you later to see how Reno's doing."

Cloud nodded,

"Good night Axel."

Rude dropped him on the bed and, despite Reno's squirming, managed to confiscate a leather pouch from one of his pockets,

"Hey, give that back! Ya have no reason ta take my lock pick set!"

Rude glared at him,

"You're not even supposed to have it so quite complaining or I'll tell Tseng."

Reno snorted,

"Ya will not."

Rude just looked at him and Reno muttered to himself.

"Go to sleep Reno. You should be fine in the morning."

Reno just sighed and Rude left the room. Reno waited a minute, then when he was sure Rude was gone he got up and went to the door. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

Reno gritted his teeth,

'Damn guy knows me too well.' He thought.

'Takin my lock pick, how dare he.' With another helpless sigh he went back over to the bed and flopped on it,

'Not to mention he knows I hate being locked up anywhere, even for my own good.' Reno closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a, for once dreamless, sleep.

When Rude returned to the living room Cloud and Sora were cleaning it up.

"Oh, Rude. Your more then welcome to spend the night here. I'm sure Reno would be happy if you did."

Rude nodded,

"Thanks, I will, although I'm not sure I'm Reno's favorite person right now."

"Why? You just saved his life." Sora asked.

Rude nodded,

"Yes, but I locked him in his room."

"So?"

"If there's one thing Reno values in life its freedom, he hated being locked in a room but I know it's the only way he'll do what I say and get some rest." That was the most Rude had said all day.

Cloud smiled gently at him,

"I'm sure he'll get over it. After all your doing what's good for him."

Rude just shrugged.

'Yes, but you have no idea how much he needs his freedom, especially after what he went through at the hands of your enemy. But how could you possibly know that if he won't tell you.' Rude thought grimly.

That night, after checking on Reno and finding him asleep, Rude lay on the Strife sofa and thought about his friend. He was beginning to get the feeling that Sephiroth was not after Cloud anymore. After Reno got the best of Sephiroth, he knew the man would not let Reno get away with it, but now, despite the Jenova, he felt that Sephiroth was not out to kill Reno. If Sephiroth was truly after Cloud he would have tried to snatch him by now, but the only one he's personally confronted is Reno. No, the Jenova was merely an accident. The nephew just did what he had to, to escape. After all, Sephiroth should have known something like that wouldn't kill him when he is such a key to Shinra, the only company with the antidote. Then he noticed his phone vibrating and flashing on the table. He picked it up,

"Yes?"

"Rude? When I got back Elena told me you took off in a hurry, what's going on?"

"Reno contracted Jenova poisoning."

"Jenova? How?'

"One guess."

There was a sigh,

"How is he?"

"He's fine, just sleeping it off."

"That's good, but if he got his hands on Jenova than I think it's time Shinra got fully involved."

Rude frowned,

"I agree, Shinra should have gotten involved a long time ago, but Reno doesn't-"

"Rude, I don't care what Reno wants. He needs help to deal with this guy and if Sephiroth has access to Jenova then it's a personal problem to Shinra. The President wants this stomped down as soon as possible."

"Alright, but Reno is not going to be happy."

"If he had a problem with it tell him to call me."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight Rude."

"Same to you, sir."

Rude hung up and sighed, no way was Reno going to be happy, in fact he was going to be pissed. Reno wanted no more people involved then needed. He was not going to like this at all.

As dawn broke sunlight streamed though Reno's window, lighting his bed to show a lump under the blankets and a mass of red hair poking out all over the place. The lump didn't stir even as a loud ringing shattered the stillness. It took five rings for the lump to move. An arm struck out blindly toward the sound and knocked his phone off the bedside table. The thump of it hitting the floor raised the head and Reno looked around with sleepy blue eyes. Hearing another ring he blearily looked down and snorted,

'I never noticed just how annoying that ring tone is.' He thought to himself as he reached down to pick it up off the floor. By the time he did it had quit ringing and had one message,

"Hey, Reno. It's Elena, just checking up on you. How are you, your going to take better care of yourself now right? Tseng called Rude, he told him what happened. I agree with Tseng."

There was some mumbled sounds, then,

"I have to go, Reno. See you soon! Oh, and Reno? Take care."

The phone beeped and asked if he wished to delete the message. With a blink Reno closed the phone without answering it.

'Of course she agrees with him. When doesn't she? Wait, agree with him about what?"

Reno's eyes widened and he sat up quickly,

"Rude!"

As Reno was listening to Elena's message, Rufus was leaving his apartment at the Shinra main building and headed for the Tower. The Tower was mostly empty, being too early for most workers. As Rufus stopped at the lounge for a cup of coffee he greeted one of Shinra's best and most devoted workers,

"Good morning, Reeve."

The Head of Technologies and Robotics Department looked up from his lap top and blinked at him,

"Hmm? Morning? Already?"

Rufus nodded,

"I'm guessing you pulled another all night." He said, taking Reeve's cup and refilling it, then handing it back. Reeve took it with a nod of thanks,

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Are you still working on Cait Sith?"

Reeve grinned,

"Yep, he's almost done"

"How long has it been?"

Reeve sighed,

"Six months. Normally it wouldn't have taken so long but being a side project…"

Rufus nodded,

"Let me know when you finish him."

Reeve smiled,

"Sure, see you later Rufus."

Rufus passed his secretary's desk and entered his office. He sat at his desk and booted up his computer, drinking while he waited. After a minute he set his cup down and logged into the Shinra Database. He clicked 'Search' and paused before typing in 'Reno Tabasic'. After a second it spit back 1 search result.

Rufus smirked,

"Bingo."

He clicked it and a warning flashed across the screen,

'File Classified, Please input access code.'

Rufus rolled his eyes and typed in the code reserved for the vice-president. The screen went blank then flashed again,

'Higher level access code required, please input access code.'

Rufus frowned,

"Higher then me? What the hell is the old man hiding that had to do with Reno?"

Even if he wanted to question his father on this, the old man was at Midgar, directing some reactors. Rufus wasn't a hacker but did know a trick or two. Half an hour later he only managed to dig up one piece of information,

"T.U.R.K?" Rufus wondered aloud,

"What does that mean?"

He tried to get more but that was all the computer was going to give up. Rufus scowled and irritably canceled the search just as his door opened and his secretary came in with an armful of papers. She looked surprised to see him,

"Oh, Mr. Vice-President! I didn't know you were in."

Rufus shrugged,

"Good morning, Cindy."

She smiled,

"Morning, Sir! More paperwork I'm afraid."

He sighed,

"As usual. Thank you."

She nodded and left him to his office.

'T.U.R.K? Well, the only way I'm going to find out what that means is to ask someone who would know."

He picked up his office phone and dialed.

"I told ya I don't want the Turks involved!"

"Reno it's out of your control now. You need out help whether you want it or not."

"Dammit, Rude!"

"Quit complaining or call Tseng."

"I can't yell at him, besides he's goin ta do what he wants."

"Exactly."

"…I hate ya."

"I know."

Reno sighed.

Riku, the ever lazy one, had his eyes glued to the television despite the ringing of a phone nearby.

"Leon! Phone!" He yelled.

"Then answer it!"

"I'm busy!"

"Busy my ass." Leon muttered as he picked up their phone, smacking Riku over the head.

"Hello."

"Hey, Leon, It's Rufus."

"Oh? What's up?"

"I was talking to Reno and we decided to get together tonight, you and Riku want to come?"

"I'm surprised you're asking."

"It was Reno's idea."

"Reno? Why does he want us to come?"

"I don't know, he said something about Cloud and Sora coming though."

Leon raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

"So what do you say?"

Leon looked at Riku, who ignored him,

"Yeah, we'll come. Where are we going?"

"Seventh Heaven, 6 o'clock. You know it?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

He hung up and, walking past Riku said,

"Dress your best tonight, your going to see your fantasy boy."

Riku looked up quickly,

"Sora?"

Leon rolled his eyes,

"No, Roxas. Yes, Sora. We're going to Seventh Heaven with Rufus to meet Reno, Cloud and Sora."

Riku smirked,

"Cloud, huh? Looks like I'm not the only one dressing their best tonight."

"Shut up."

Reno was drying his hands from washing the dishes when his phone with it's new ring tone rang. He answered it as Rude came in to help himself to a glass of something,

"Reno."

"Hey, Reno. How are you?"

"Rufus, hey man. I'm great, thanks. What's up?"

"I was hoping we could talk about yesterday, about your job with by father."

"Oh, yea. Let's meet somewhere. How about Seventh Heaven?"

"Sure. Why don't you bring Cloud and Sora?"

"Good idea, I didn't want to leave them by themselves anyway."

Suddenly Reno got an idea, a wicked, matchmaker's idea.

"Hey, why don't ya invite Leon and Riku ta keep them company?"

"Yeah, they seem to get alone well."

Reno smirked,

'Ya have no idea.'

"Cool, so what time?" he asked.

"I get off at 5:00 so how's 6:00 sound?"

"Perfect, we'll see ya then."

He hung up and stood for a minute contemplating the wiseness of his idea. He was adamant about not getting the Turks involved, yet here he was arranging to tell almost a stranger his story, well part of it, and involving two innocent brothers. The brothers part isn't so bad because getting them all hooked up would do Cloud and Sora a world of good. Involving Rufus, however, was very dumb. Especially being Shinra's son, but for some reason he couldn't quite grasp he wanted Rufus involved. Reno was just having a hard time figuring out why. Deciding that he was thinking too much Reno shrugged to himself and headed out of the kitchen. Rude's voice stopped him although he didn't turn around.

"If you tell him you will have to accept the consequences."

"…"

"You like him, I know you do and in more then friends."

"…" Reno closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to say this but I don't think you realize how much danger you're in."

"…"

"Reno. He's not after Cloud anymore. He's after you now. You're the only person who had defied him in such a way. You stood up to him like no one else ever has, he has always got what he wants. Now, your what he wants, because of that."

"…" He heard Rude sigh.

"Don't get too attached to him Reno. If Sephiroth find's out, he'll try to do to you what he did to Cloud."

"…"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Reno. You've gone through too much shit in your life already. Please, don't set yourself up for more pain."

Reno opened his eyes, then without turning to face him, said,

"I appreciate your concern, Rude. I do, but I know what I'm doing."

He walked out then, leaving Rude to his thoughts,

'No, I don't think you do.'

A little disturbed, Reno went to the living room and flipped on the television. Rude had said aloud the thoughts that had been in the back of his mind ever since he ran into Sephiroth that time with Rufus. He was afraid that Rude was right but deep down he knew, he was right. He was right about Sephiroth wanting him and his own feelings for Rufus. Nobody knows better then Reno that denial will get you nowhere. Rude's words made him realize what he couldn't see before. The only reason he was letting Rufus get so close was because he was falling for him. Although he found it hard to wrap his mind around the thought, he knew it to be true. Reno mentally kicked himself,

'Ya dumbass idiot, Reno! Fallin in love is about the stupidest thing ya can do right now. Dammit, I really can't do anythin right!'

After a few minutes of abusing himself he turned off the television and went in search of his laptop. There was no sense in beating himself up over something he couldn't change. Now, since Rude took his laptop from him last night the odds that it would be in his room so he started with the living room. Coming up empty handed, he paused and remembered not seeing it in the kitchen. He knew it wouldn't be in Cloud's or Sora's room so that only left his room. Who knows? Maybe Rude did put it there this morning. Sure enough, there it was, sitting innocently on his bed. Reno sighed and sat cross legged on the bed, pulling the laptop onto his lap and booting it up.

Two hours later Cloud woke at the sound of a thump from the room next door, Sora's room. The brunette in question had rolled a little too far in one direction and fell off his bed, waking at the impact with a yelp. Cloud sighed and fell back onto his pillow, time to get up. Half an hour later the brothers had managed to drag the half-dead selfs to the kitchen. Sora looked around the empty kitchen with surprise,

"I thought for sure those two would be up."

Cloud poked his head into the living room,

"Looks like Rude's gone and Reno must be pretty tired still."

Sora nodded,

"Yeah, we should let him rest."

After they sat at the table and began their ritual of dragging themselves to waking, Reno walked in with his laptop under one arm and was tucking his cell into a pocket.

"Good mornin, zombies." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." Sora mumbled.

"I'm surprised your up Reno." Cloud said.

"Nah, I've been up for awhile. Hey, have either of you seen Rude?"

Cloud shook his head,

"I think he left."

Reno looked around,

"Left? Damn, I hope he gets back before we leave."

Sora blinked,

"Leave? Where are we going?"

Reno grinned,

"Oh yea, were goin ta meet with Rufus, Leon and Riku at Seventh Heaven."

"What? When was this planned?" Cloud asked.

Reno shrugged,

"Rufus called me, he suggested it. Seemed like a good idea ta me."

"So you didn't even ask us?" Sora demanded.

"Why would I? I knew ya'd want ta go. After all, Leon and Riku will be their."

Cloud frowned,

"What makes you think we would want to go just because of those two?"

Reno just shrugged as he set his laptop on the table and turned to grab another cup of coffee, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The brothers looked at each other and sighed.

"Reno, don't be getting any ideas." Sora warned.

Reno turned back with an innocent look,

"Ideas? I don't know what ya mean."

"That's what I'd say." Cloud muttered.

Reno grinned, an impish gleam in his eyes,

'This will be so much fun.'

Rude pulled into Seventh Heaven and went up to the door. Ignoring the 'Closed' sign he knocked loudly. He waited then pounded even louder. The door opened quickly,

"Can't you read! We're closed, go find some other…Rude?" The brunette owner looked up at him in surprise.

"Hello, Tifa."

She smiled brightly,

"Come in! I didn't know you were in town! Reno never tells me anything."

He followed her to the bar and sat at a stool, she went behind it and poured him a drink.

"So what's going on? When did you come in?"

"Last night. I want to ask a favor of you."

She nodded,

"Okay."

"Reno's coming in tonight and I want you to keep an eye on him and his friends."

She cocked her head,

"Friends? Who? That cute blond and his brother?"

Rude nodded,

"With some others."

Tifa shrugged,

"Sure, I'm probably not going to have many come in tonight."

"Thank you, Tifa." Rude rose and finished his drink.

She went with him to the door and stood up on her toes to give him a kiss,

"Don't worry. I'll look after him."

Rufus sighed in a mixture between boredom and agitation. He was dieing to know what that damned father of his was hiding. His intercom beeped and he lazily pressed the button,

"Yes."

"Sir, Mr. Reeve wishes to see you."

"Okay, send him in."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and the handsome, dark haired man stepped in.

"Good afternoon, Reeve."

The man was beaming,

"I'm in the very final phase Rufus!"

"Really?"

Reeve gestured wildly,

"Yes! All those late nights paid off! Cait Sith is almost complete, all I have to do is install the final programs, it should be complete tomorrow!"

Rufus smiled,

"Congratulations. Would you like me to come see it?"

Reeve nodded,

"Of course I do! You're one of the only people who encouraged me."

Rufus nodded,

"Then I'll be there."

"Great! See you then Rufus!" Reeve turned to leave when Rufus thought of something,

"Hey, Reeve? Have you ever heard of T.U.R.K?"

Reeve stiffened subtly,

"Uh, no I haven't. Why? What is it?"

Rufus shook his head,

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Oh, well, be careful."

Once the door closed behind him Reeve frowned,

'Be careful Rufus. Your our last hope.'

Reno blinked when he heard and felt a rumbling in his stomach. He looked down at it irritably,

"Yer a pain, in both senses of the word." He mumbled, getting up and heading for the kitchen. He glanced at the clock as he passed and froze, he backed up to stare at it,

'Damn, 4:00 already? Time flys."

He threw together a sandwich, grabbed a bag of chips and sat at the table to eat. Sora walked in then and looked at him,

"There you are. I saw your laptop on the coffee table in the living room but I didn't think you'd be in here. Are you just eating?"

"My stomach wouldn't give me any rest." He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Sora shook his head,

"Maybe you should listen to it more often. How do you stay alive?"

Reno shrugged and grinned.

"No wonder your so scrawny." Sora muttered.

"Hey! I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism."

"It's not your metabolism it's your stubbornness."

Reno swallowed and a sly glint appeared in his blue eyes,

"What can I say, I'm an ass."

Sora stared at him,

"Your just so funny." He said before walking away.

Reno looked after him with a smirk and took another bite.

When Rude returned Reno had just finished eating and was back at his laptop. Rude removed his jacket and placed it over the back of the couch.

"Hey man. Where'd ya run off ta?" Reno asked without looking up.

Rude shrugged,

"I was just killing time."

"Ya went an saw Tifa, right?"

Rude wasn't surprised that Reno knew, after all they have been tight partners for almost four years.

"That's good." Reno said, tapping away,

"She misses ya."

Rude raised an eyebrow.

"No, she didn't come right out and say it but trust me. I can tell."

Rude didn't say anything but Reno didn't expect anything more, the man didn't talk much.

"By the way, Tseng's coming tonight but Elena's staying at Midgar until we finish the other's weapons."

"Weapons?" Rude asked finally.

Reno nodded and gestured for Rude to sit next to him,

"Yep, see." On the screen of the computer was an image of a sword that had mostly gun-like appearances.

"This I call the Gunblade. It's a sword with the ability ta fire bullets like any gun. I heard Leon talkin ta Cloud about how he liked swords but didn't like how he couldn't really get any long distance shots. This blade is perfect for him."

Rude nodded, impressed.

"Now for Riku, I'm jus goin ta create another Keyblade. He seemed really impressed with Sora's. I'm goin ta make it a bit bigger though, Sora's was too light for him. Oh, and Tseng said the President was thinkin about handin over that head position to Elena in place of Scarlet.

Rude nodded,

"About time."

"That's what I said." Reno agreed.

"What about Rufus?" Rude asked.

"What about 'im?"

"Are you going to create anything for him?"

Reno shook his head,

"Why would I? He's rich, he doesn't need me to make something for him. Besides I don't know enough about how he handles weapons to make one that could fit him."

Rude just shrugged.

"So, what do ya think? Are they ready ta send ta Elena?"

Rude nodded.

"Good." Reno said, e-mailing the blueprints,

"With an hour ta spare."

Then he seemed to remember something because he turned quickly toward Rude.

"Ya didn't give me my lock pick set back!

Having signed his last paper in the biggest stack, Rufus looked up at his clock and sighed,

'3:15. Only a couple more hours left and I'm out of here.'

He went to return to the papers when he paused, his intercom was blinking again, indicating that someone was on the phone line.

"What?"

"Rufus! He's ready!

Rufus frowned,

"Reeve? What are you going on about?"

"Cait Sith. He's done and perfect!"

"I thought you said he wouldn't be complete until tomorrow?"

"I underestimated my own abilities. Will you come see?" Reeve sounded almost like he was begging. Rufus shrugged, even though Reeve couldn't see it,

"Sure I'll be right there."

Rufus hung up and pulled on his white coat, running his fingers through his blond hair to make sure it was perfect.

When Rufus entered Reeve's lab he was greeted by a small black and white furred cat with a crown,

"Howdy there!"

Rufus raised an eyebrow,

"Cait Sith, I presume?"

The cat nodded,

"Sure thing, sir."

"So what do you think of him?" Reeve asked from behind Rufus, startling him although he refused to show it.

"He looks so life like."

Reeve nodded, grinning broadly,

"Pet him."

Rufus crouched down in front of Cait Sith and stroked its head,

"It even feels real."

"Why thanky, sir." The robot smiled.

"Because he's so small I've created a base for him to control and use that's faster and sturdier then he himself is."

Reeve led them both to a large moogle with a control panel on it. Cait Sith hopped onto it and imputed some information. There was a clicking noise and a slim slip of paper was from its mouth by Cait.

"Here you go my friend." The robotic cat handed it to Rufus. He took the paper and read what looked like a kind of fortune,

'Love is pure but can also hold a shadowed past.'

"Huh, I don't remember that one." Reeve muttered from where he was reading it over Rufus' shoulder.

"What is it?" Rufus asked.

"Just a feature I threw in. It's a cross between a fortune and advice. But I couldn't begin to tell you what that one means."

Rufus put it in his pocket for later and turned to Reeve,

"Well, anyway. You've done a very good job on him. Have you offered to show my father?"

Reeve nodded,

"As soon as your father returns tomorrow."

Rufus raised an eyebrow,

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I take it he didn't tell you?"

Rufus shook his head,

"He never does. I think he's trying to catch me at something."

"Well, just be careful Rufus." Reeve said with genuine concern,

"You're the future of this company you know."

Rufus nodded,

"I know."

"Sounds like it's war to me, peace, love, and casualties." Reno muttered alone to the P.O.D his laptop was playing.

"Close your eyes so you can see, peace, love and harmony." Because of the headphones he heard nothing outside the music filling his mind. Once the song finished he removed the headphones and closed his laptop, yawning. Reno glanced at his watch and shot up,

"Shit! 5:30? Cloud! Sora! We gotta go!"

When there was no answer he paused, one arm in his jacket,

"Cloud? Sora?" He called again. Nothing but dead silence. A cold chill went down his spine and Reno palmed his mag-rod. Going slowly and silently, he crept up the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside of Cloud's room. He stood perfectly still and just listened, there was no sound from the room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, letting the door swing open. Reno stepped over the threshold and the mag-rod dropped from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull splat. His sky blue eyes widened in pure terror and shock,

"Not again. No."

Blood was spread over the floor, pooling in some places, but not an inch was spared. It was splattered in a fine spray over the walls, the dim light from the ceiling giving the room a hellish glow. Reno's eyes rested on a lifeless body, its blond hair matted and stained red, eyes open and blankly staring. Barely a foot away was another, slightly smaller with brown hair darkened to black with blood.

"No…no…no,no,no! It can't…be happening again. No."

Reno closed his eyes and dug the heel of his palms into them, taking a deep breath. The sickly sweet scent of blood made him want to pass out, then an amused and cold voice came from behind him,

"So, what do you think, Ren? Is it just like before?"

Reno spun around and his breath caught,

"S,Sephiroth!"

"Well?" The silver haired man smirked, approaching Reno.

"Y, you did this?" Reno stuttered, backing away.

Sephiroth sneered when he backed Reno into a wall and saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

"Yes I did. Isn't it pretty?"

Reno was in such a state of shock he could only flinch as Sephiroth lightly traced a finger down the side of his face,

"You have escaped me once, but you will not escape me a second time."

The man will lean forward just enough to brush their lips together then pulled back and slowly drew a long blade.

"This Ren, is the end for you. Didn't you know? I always get what I want."

He held Masamune at the ready and thrusted. His scream tore the air and hung in the silence that followed.

End Chapter Four

Heheh. How cruel am I? To end it like this, the way I treat him one would think I hated Reno or something. But he's just fun to torment, I'm horrible I know. Anyhoo, Please review and tell me what ya think. I'm dying to know. No, really, I am. Before anyone says anything I Do Not Own P.O.D. I'm just a fan. I don't own anything of value, except their CD and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. That's it. When Sephiroth called Reno 'Ren' that was not a typo, that was on purpose, as you'll find out. Sephiroth is freaky isn't he? But that's why we love him. I'm babbling again, sooo, review and I will be the happiest person ever. Oh, and starting September 4 I might not be updating very quickly because of the unspeakable place known as…school… it horrifies me.

FireHawk038

Review Replies and thanks;

Greywings2: Aw, thanks. I'm glad to hear that you're a Tseng/Reno buddy. Here's your update.

YinYangWhiteTiger: Hey, I like your name it's very cool. Thanks for your comments and yeah Rufus finding out will be something to read.

Dimonyo-anghel: Your welcome and yeah I have to agree with you about red and spikes. Although that wasn't what I was going for but hey it works. I was actually thinking about a hawk created with flames but yours is true. By the way…what is it with you and YAY's?


	5. Chapter 5

_Crimson Clouds_

Summery: Sora and Cloud Strife are in trouble when a familiar and dangerous man resets his sights on Cloud. Their good, but some what shady, friend Reno helps them again but this causes the man to get even more dangerous as he goes after Reno. C/L S/Ri Ro/A onesided Se/C, Runo(Reno/Rufus), De/Zex.

A/N: Hey, I'm back with our latest update of Crimson Clouds. I can't believe I've made it to the Fifth chapter phew it's been too much like work, but your reviews make up for that exhaustion so keep 'em coming. Just as a warning I kinda made Tifa act pretty strange just as an attempt at comic relief, it didn't work out well but no I don't have anything much against her she just sometimes bothers me. Now, welcome to the fifth installment of CC, enjoy!!!!

Review Replies:

hittocerebattosai- Hmmm, Well I certainly thank you for your correction and I really wasn't sure how the whole materia thing worked in Final Fantasy VII, but I think I'll keep it the way I have it, after all it is Alternate Universe and the way I've done it makes the story flow smoother. At least to me, I don't know about anyone else…

And as for Reno's speech pattern, I see where your coming from but I agree with an Author by the name of Kremesch about the way he speaks. I've never actually heard him say 'yo' at all, but that's just me, and I just prefer it this way, but thanks. ; By the way, this goes to all, you should really check out Kremesch's Dance of the Macabre and it's sequel, they rock!! It's just the Final Fantasy VII world but it's my personal favorite. : - ) Also before I forget, Thanks on the correction of Zack's name, I had confused myself…I do that a lot…

Black Rose of Wilmington- Um, yeah, sorry about that. I really don't know where that dream came from…especially that part with Sephiroth but I kinda liked the twist it added. So weird… and thank you!!!

YinYangWhiteTiger- Ah, yes, he is. He just doesn't know that…yet. Thanx, and Black Rainbow will be up very soon…

Again, Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and you's who read but didn't review…SHAME!!

Kidding…

Recap:

"_Cloud? Sora?" He called again. Nothing but dead silence. A cold chill went down his spine and Reno palmed his mag-rod. Going slowly and silently, he crept up the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside of Cloud's room. He stood perfectly still and just listened, there was no sound from the room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, letting the door swing open. Reno stepped over the threshold and the mag-rod dropped from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull splat. His sky blue eyes widened in pure terror and shock,_

"_Not again. No."_

_Blood was spread over the floor, pooling in some places, but not an inch was spared. It was splattered in a fine spray over the walls, the dim light from the ceiling giving the room a hellish glow. Reno's eyes rested on a lifeless body, its blond hair matted and stained red, eyes open and blankly staring. Barely a foot away was another, slightly smaller with brown hair darkened to black with blood._

"_No…no…no,no,no! It can't…be happening again. No."_

_Reno closed his eyes and dug the heel of his palms into them, taking a deep breath. The sickly sweet scent of blood made him want to pass out, then an amused and cold voice came from behind him,_

"_So, what do you think, Ren? Is it just like before?"_

_Reno spun around and his breath caught,_

"_S,Sephiroth!"_

"_Well?" The silver haired man smirked, approaching Reno._

"_Y, you did this?" Reno stuttered, backing away._

_Sephiroth sneered when he backed Reno into a wall and saw the flash of fear in his eyes._

"_Yes I did. Isn't it pretty?"_

_Reno was in such a state of shock he could only flinch as Sephiroth lightly traced a finger down the side of his face,_

"_You have escaped me once, but you will not escape me a second time."_

_The man leaned forward just enough to brush their lips together then pulled back and slowly drew a long blade._

"_This Ren, is the end for you. Didn't you know? I always get what I want."_

_He held Masamune at the ready and thrusted. His scream tore the air and hung in the silence that followed._

Reno sat up with a gasp, headphones falling off onto the laptop. He looked around wildly, then sighed and rubbed his eyes,

'Damn, what a freaky nightmare. I wish those things would go away already.'

"Reno!" Sora called down to him,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" he yelled back, shutting down his laptop and standing up.

'Those damn things keep gettin more and more confusin. Not to mention disturbing, in more then one way.'

Cloud came down the stairs along with Sora, perfectly intact. Reno sighed and Cloud looked at him,

"You feeling alright, Reno. You look kinda pale."

Reno nodded, pulling on his jacket,

"Yep, but we're goin ta be late if we don't hurry."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sora asked, reluctantly following Reno out the door.

"Nope. But we can't just hide at home all day long, day after day. Am I right?"

Sora slowly nodded,

"Good point."

Cloud just shook his head uncertainly.

"Come on Cloud. Ye'll have fun, I'm sure of it." Reno encouraged. Suddenly he saw a flash of blood and dead eyes and as quickly as the image came he shook it off, forcing a grin,

"Everythin will be just fine."

Cloud glanced at him suspiciously but he ignored it and started the car. After all, there was no way he was going to ruin this night by explaining this horrible feeling that something very bad was going to happen, and soon.

"Leon! Let's go!" The younger silver haired teen stood by the door, foot tapping.

"Shut up!"

Riku rolled his eyes,

"You'd think it's his first date."

"This is not a date." Leon said as he came around the corner.

Riku nodded,

"Actually it's more like a date then anything. Rufus has Reno all to himself, you get Cloud and I get Sora. It's like a triple date."

Leon paused,

"Rufus and Reno? That's something I didn't expect, are you sure? Didn't they just need to talk about something?"

"So they say. But I can tell, they so dig each other."

Leon shrugged,

"Well, whatever. Since your so eager to go."

Riku grinned,

"Look out Sora! The sexist man alive is on his way!"

"Your right, I am." Leon smirked, brushing past him and out the door.

Riku glared after him,

"That's right, take my glory!"

Leon glanced back at him,

"What glory?"

"…I hate you."

Tifa glanced at the clock and sighed,

'What time did Rude say they were coming? Oh, that's right, he didn't!'

She scanned her bar and what she saw was sad, only one man sat alone in a far corner.

'What happened to all the alcoholics? Are they endangered or something?'

Before she could farther entertain the idea of alcoholics going extinct, the bell above the door rang and two teens walked in. The shorter silver haired hottie looked around,

"Man, I can't believe the others are not here yet."

She hung on to the word 'others' and thought,

'Okay, one: They are so hot! Dreamy… Two: They might be part of Reno's group and there fore gay or Three: they have a group of their own and more will be coming.' As much as she wished it was the last one, she doubted it.

"Well, we're on time for once." The taller brunette commented,

"I wonder where Rufus is. It's not like him to be late."

Tifa's eyes widened,

'Bingo.'

//Flash//

"This seat taken?" The blond asked. The red head waved a hand and the blond sat,

"I'm Rufus."

"Reno. Ya want something ta drink." The red head asked.

//Flash//

"Hey, boys." She called to them,

"You with Reno's gang?"

They looked at each other and came over.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that." The shorter one told her.

"Well go ahead and pick a table. I'm sure Reno will be here soon. I'm Tifa, the owner of this bar and a friend of his."

"I'm Leon and this is my younger brother Riku." The brunette introduced.

She smiled,

"Nice meeting you two."

They went off the find a table and four more teens sort of wandered in.

(A/N: I was having a Yu-gi-oh! Moment so I kinda threw Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Seto in for no reason. Think of it as a filler. You can skip ahead to the next paragraph if you want ;))

Two had white hair and looked like they could be twins, but one had maroon red eyes and the other had doe brown eyes. The one with the red eyes was a bit taller then his brown eyes twin. Another had short chestnut hair with ice blue eyes and the last one had sun bleached hair and violet colored eyes. The twins sat at a random table and the other two came up to her to order four drinks.

"So, Seto, how's it going with you and Bakura?" The violet eyed teen asked with a smirk.

The brunette, Seto, rolled his eyes,

"I'd hazard a guess and say pretty well but with him you can never tell. How about you and Ryou, Marik?"

"Good, but Bakura's already warned me that if I hurt him he would gut me like a fish."

"That's it?"

Marik laughed,

"That's the watered down version."

She gave them their drinks and they headed over to the table.

Reno held the door open for Cloud and Sora, then went in after them. Almost immediately they noticed Leon and Riku waiting at a table. They passed a smaller table for four where two identical twins were sitting. The one with reddish eyes was twirling a sharp looking knife between his fingers with a look of boredom. Reno chuckled to himself when the non- knife wielding teen glared at the other,

"Bakura! Will you stop that!"

"Relax, Ryou. This is such a drag." The other yawned.

Sora poked Reno in the side to get his attention and pointed at Leon and Riku,

"I thought you said Rufus was coming?"

Reno shrugged,

"I did, he must be late."

Sora looked at him suspiciously,

"What's the deal with him anyway? If he's the vice-president how come he doesn't know about you guys?"

Reno shook his head,

"I dunno, that's what I'm goin ta find out."

"Well," Sora said with a shrug,

"We might as well sit down and wait."

Reno nodded and followed Sora over to the table, where Cloud was already sitting across from Leon with a bright smile. Reno grinned at the sight. He sat next to Riku and Sora sat across from Riku, who sat next to Leon. Reno stifled a yawn and Tifa came over with a pen in one hand and a pad in the other,

"Hello, Reno. What can I get you and your friends?"

After taking their orders, she went back behind the counter to make the drinks and Reno shifted restlessly in his seat. He had a bad feeling about something, and Rufus' absence made him all the more worried. His eyes darted around the bar, scanning the people there. The lone man in the corner seemed unarmed and lost in his own world. The group of teens from when they came in were alternating between yelling at each other and laughing at each other. Reno took a moment to wonder at where Rufus had gotten to before realizing he had somehow become the butt of one of Sora's jokes.

"Hey!"

Reno kicked Sora under the table with a mock glare and the door opened with a tinkle that was drowned out by laughter. Riku suddenly nudged him and tilted his head. Reno looked up and found himself captivated by familiar ice colored eyes. Rufus smiled somewhat sheepishly,

"Sorry I'm late."

Reno mentally shook himself and shrugged,

"What can ya do?"

Rufus sat across from him and sighed,

"How long have you been waiting?"

"We just got here a few minutes ago."

Rufus pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him,

"You have any idea what this means?"

Curiosity aroused, Reno took the paper and looked at it,

"Love is pure but can also hold a shadowed past." He said aloud.

Reno looked at him with raised eyebrows,

"Where'd ya get it?"

"A…fortune teller of sorts gave it to me."

Reno read it again and felt a chill run down his spine, similar to the one he felt in his dream. Shaking his head to cover it up, he handed it back,

"Yer guess is as good as mine."

Rufus shrugged,

"Hmmm, oh well."

Reno sighed,

"So, ye've got some question fer me?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, what exactly is it you do?"

Reno smiled somewhat sadly and the bar door slammed open, a young man bursting in.

"Tifa, Tifa! You won't believe it!"

The kid rushed over to her counter and started babbling. Tifa set a glass down and grabbed the kid's shoulders,

"Cassius, calm down. Now, what's going on?"

(A/N: hehe. I first wrote this part in my English class and we were reading Julius Caesar, and as much as I hate Shakespeare, no offence to anyone, I thought the name would fit the kid. That and I just like Cassius as a name.;)

"It's the Turks!"

Rufus frowned slightly,

'Could it be?'

He looked across to Reno, who stared at the boy with a strange and unreadable look. The bar was completely silent and Cloud watched Reno with worry.

"There are two of them." The boy said,

"The bald one and the Wutaian one. They're fighting three silver haired guys and they're getting their asses handed to them!"

The boy was grinning widely, seemingly happy with the news. Tifa had paled and was tugging viciously at a rag.

"Isn't it great? It looks like the two bastards are finally getting what's coming to them! It's a three on two battle, it's over. All that will be left is that psychotic redhead."

There was a loud crash of something breaking and every one jumped. Reno had stood up so quickly his chair had toppled over and shattered. Without a word he dashed toward the door. Tifa threw the rag at Cassius,

"Watch the bar!" She ran after Reno with a shout for him to wait for her.

"Reno!" Cloud called after them, standing up. He looked at Sora, who nodded, and both ran after them,

Rufus stood slowly and looked at Leon and Riku with confusion,

"What…"

Leon shook his head. Riku moved forward and waved to them,

"Come on! Let's follow!"

Leon and Rufus nodded.

Reno ran as fast as he could, his feeling of apprehension growing with every step. If the battle was close enough for the boy to get to the bar running, then it couldn't be very far away from him. He lurched to a stop when the ground beneath him shook in a familiar manner. Reno looked up at the shooting colors and grinned,

"Alright, Rude!"

(A/N: Think of Advent Children, when Rude and Reno set off that very 'flashy' bomb.)

Suddenly, behind the flashing fireworks, the clouds rippled and rolled. Reno's eyes widened in shock,

"Holy Shit! Those idiots!"

With renewed distress, he raced toward the distorted sky.

Riku whistled as they stared up at the lights,

"Impressive, but last time I checked today's not a holiday."

Cloud shook his head,

"You're right, that's one of Rude's special bombs, and we must be close. Reno's probably already caught up."

Leon stared up at the sky,

'It's like we've stepped into a completely different world.'

He looked at Cloud but the blond was frowning deeply,

'We may have physically caught up to them, but I have a feeling we're completely out of the loop.'

Reno sharply turned a corner and froze when he came face to face with the black hole of a gun.

"Reno?"

The dark haired man lowered the gun with a sigh,

"I take Rude's bomb brought you?"

Reno shook his head,

"No, it was a boy who seemed very happy about the fact the two of you were getting your asses kicked."

The man sniffed indignantly,

"We were out numbered."

Reno's eyes widened and with a cry of,

"Tseng!" dragged the man back around the other side of the corner as a bullet zipped past close enough to feel the breeze. Backs flat against the wall they both sighed in relief. Beside him, Tseng heard Reno utter a low moan and he looked at him. Reno ran a hand through his hair and laughed shakily, eyes locked on the sky,

"I'd say we're more then out numbered now, Tseng."

He followed Reno's gaze until it rested on a giant winded beast emerging from the red, swirling clouds.

"I thought I saw the glow of a summon materia. Damn, we can't fight that."

"What I want to know is how they got their hands on summon materia in the first place."

Tseng looked at Reno and raised and eyebrow,

"Who do you think they got it from?"

Reno sighed,

"Good point."

"Reno!"

Tifa came running up and stopped in front of them,

"Hello, Tseng. Where's Rude, is he okay?"

Leaving Tseng to assure Tifa that the big guy was more then capable to take care of himself, Reno peeked around the corner to be sure they were safe for the time being. Finding the coast clear he turned back to Tseng,

"So now what? That thing can destroy the entire city."

Tseng shook his head,

"It could, given enough time. However, Shinra hasn't fully developed Summon materia. The Summon has a set materialization rate. It has a limited time on this earth before it is automatically dismissed."

Reno smirked grimly,

"So, all we have to do is keep it busy. Wonderful."

Tseng sighed.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE. Sadly.

Well, I know this is shorter then usual but it's been so long since I updated I knew I had to give you guys something to read. It's just kinda hard juggling a life, school and homework, that and my dog just died and I feel awful. We knew he was dieing that day by the way he was acting but we just didn't know what to do for him. Not to mention that only 2 days later my favorite kitten of 6 months of age got run over. Anyway, I don't mean to give off an air of sadness so when you get done here just drop me off a review. ;) Thanx!

FireHawk038

By the way I've been thinking about changing my name since it's been so long and I was thinking something along the lines of HellFirePhoenix or HellFireDragon. Just to name a couple, what do you guys think? I do want HellFire in my name somehow, hmmm…

Oooh, how about HellFireKitten, no…sigh.

WARNING! I'm sorry to say but it may be a long time before I update this again 'cause I really don't have much of a clue of what to do now. I keep trying but the plot just up and disappeared on me, stupid thing. Sooo, yeah, until it returns to me I'll concentrate on Black Rainbow, which seems to be coming along nicely, and I'm thinking about throwing up another Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts crossover that I've gotten almost as far in as I have with Crimson Clouds. It's called Love's Hate and it's almost as long as CC but not quite. I've only got like 2 of the chapters actually typed though…

Right, so talk to me here!


End file.
